Secret Music
by Saerwen Elendil
Summary: Isabel La Mantua came to Japan to find out about her deceased mother, a famous singer and actress, Mitsune Hinora, in the way meet and befriend the members of Starish and Quartet Night. Note: I don't own Uta no Prince-sama.
1. Chapter 1

I have been reading fanfiction of multiple of people and different manga or anime. Is the first time that I publish a story and I apologize in advance for any mistake that I could make since English is my second language and hopefully you guys like it. Please be gentle. Also this legal disclaim: I do not own the right of Uta no Prince-sama, or their character, the story is not accurate to the anime/manga of the same name.

 **Secret Music**

Isabel Kido La Mantua Hinora, 20 years old, cooper brown hair, dark brown bright eyes, pale beige skin and slim tone body. Daughter of an ex-idol Mitsune Hinora and an enterprise magnate Antonio, name known and respected La Mantua.

She loves music, to play it, listen and sing it. She doesn't sing in public or in front of others, is not for lack of talent, and is from other motives. One of the reasons is that her family allows her to practice music as a hobby, but not to pursuit a career.

Now she's in College in the United States, studying Laws, one more year to go. Her father since the year ago has been working to find her a suitable fiancé. So far she has rejected everyone and sabotage her father setup dates. Antonio plans for her, after graduating get married and hopefully have a child, an heir to La Mantua family.

Today her father, stepmother and her came to Japan. To make plans of a party to present her to the high society of Japan elite families. Even thou she's half Japanese thru her mother. She was born and raised in United States. Her mother died after birth due to complication, her father later remarried and her step-mother raised her.

Her mother Mitsune Hinora was a famous and talented actress and singer in Japan. Married her father, which time was the heir to the enterprise and only son, against his family wishes, even at the point of being disowned. She read the old tabloid of the love story and the development. Happily being together for 5 years before Mitsune got pregnant and sadly dies at childbirth. She's known as the star child of a "royal" lineage.

Don't get her wrong she doesn't hate her family of anything. She only becomes sensible when her mother comes. She didn't know her only for her work, pictures, movies and music. Some story of her personality would come from her dad. She treasure her mother, is her only act of love she could show. To protect her legacy. The legacy of Mitsune Hinora- La Mantua.

Since she can remember the media have been trying to get the next scoop of her. Main reason of her father to live in the U.S. and remarried. So the Japan media have some few pictures of her, but no more to go on. To ensure her privacy she used the maiden name of her step-mother Dennis.

-ring-

Isabel: Hello?

Yuma: Isabel-sama, where are you? [the head of the servants and still loyal to her late mother]

Isabel: What's wrong? I told you not to call me while I'm out today. (She's in the lake nearby the house, with her guitar and black note that she writes music and lyrics)

Yuma: Your parents just came and are looking for you.

Isabel: Okay, tell them I'm coming later.

She hangs up and looked at the lake and sigh. To Yuma call means that they are being a pain and something's up. Well she can sing one last song before heading back home. She pulls up her guitar and starts to play. While playing she start to think of her doubt if she can be happy, can she find love like her parents did? What is love?

Jinguji Manor

Ren is listening to his brother talking the scandals that he got "again" involve with a model, being seen getting out of a hotel early in the morning. When he thought that was over.

Soichiro: Also there is going to be an event to introduce a family, an elite foreigner family, especially their daughter to society.

(Another boring party, that the rich show up their power and connections)

Ren: Why they pull this here?

Soichiro: Have you heard Mitsune Hinora?

Ren: Anyone in Japan and in the idol industry has.

Soichiro: The heir to the La Mantua Enterprises, strong and influential in the United States and Europe, is the daughter of the late Mitsune Hinora and her husband.

Just his luck another spoil rich girl, full of ego, he could still have his fun. . .

Soichiro: Before you get any ideas, she's off limits. So I have to let you know that I have heard that she's very guarded by her family.

Many in Japan know the love story of Mitsune and Antonio. The lovebirds they elope in secret and against all odds have a baby girl only to die. A child that the media have tried to show, asked Mr. La Mantua to present her. A child that came only once to Japan, just to bury her mother in the Hinora family grave and was taken of Japan. Raised in the unknown and so far the only mention is her famed beauty that is compared to her mother's.

Soichiro: I sent a private investigator to see what can get me on the La Mantua's heir. Is about to come any minute, that another reason to call you here today.

A knock on the door. The maid opened the door and announce the person that he was talking about.

Mr. Sakiyo: Good day, Mr. Jinguji. Here the inquiry you requested and boy it wasn't easy.

Soichiro: Okay, let hear it.

Mr. Sakiyo: As many know her name is Isabel Kido La Mantua Hinora. Went to school in United States as Isabel Dennis, here school record. Top students, high IQ and studying Law in College graduate next year. She plays guitar, piano and some violin. Speak English, Spanish, Japanese and Italian. Some said she have talented voice, some recording of her singing up to 15, but not publicly. Some said that she stop due to her father doesn't want her on show business. This was the hardest part to obtain a recent picture since she arrived and doesn't go to famous public places.

Ren and Soichiro gasped at the picture. Mr. Sakiyo hand over the picture of a wavy long brown hair, dark eyes, porcelain white skin and a body that only Ren can describe as a goddess.

Mr. Sakiyo: According to one servant at the Hinora residence, the family is planning of looking for a fiancé to marry soon. But she has rejected many suitors in the U.S. and some in Europe. So they plan this party to present the most elite families in Japan to see if any caught her eyes. Here is a list of the families invited and obviously you are on the list, but I think you already know.

Ren see the list and notice some names. Cecil Aijima, the prince of Agnapolis and his roommate Masato Hijirikawa, also in the list Camus, Earl of Permafrost Kingdom, and last but not least Eiichi Ootori. They looked that they didn't make any stop to get her engage. Interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Legal disclaim: I do not own the right of Uta no Prince-sama, or their character

La Mantua Residence

Isabel wants to sing and right now she can't. It sucks. She have to be present at the decision of the caters and musicians. Boring. She normally would rely on her step-mother Mary to do this but she's in the United States on some family matter. As many may think is quite opposite. She get along nicely with her step-mother and step-brothers. Henry and Patrick from a previous marriage, they grew up together as siblings and they can be very over-protective and tomorrow they'll be here. They gave her a sense of normal family and she still remembers when they came to her live at the age of 7. When they met Henry was 10 years old and Patrick was 8 years old. She was raised mostly by maid and nannies. Her father would be present but mostly was out working. She was apprehensive over her and the two boys.

But little by little she open up to them and learned to be more human, not the girl that only behaves, took classes and dressed in pretty dresses like a doll. They taught her so much. The sense of family, fighting among siblings, doing mischief, and get in and out of trouble. She sometimes wondered what would have been without them in her life.

Thank God my Dad found love again, he seem to be happy. Mary is a socialite his families approved and mother me needed. My Dad alone tried his best; the lost of my mother wasn't easy.

Airport

Two men walk out of the terminal and stretch their arm.

Henry: Finally! We came to this country and get to see little Issy.

Patrick: According to the text, the transport is waiting for us at the entrance.

Henry: WHAAATT?! Issy not going to pick us up?

Patrick: No, she has some appointment for the party.

Henry: Okay, why Antonio wants to get her engage. The last I remember he never wanted her to leave his side.

Henry wonders the change of his step-father and the idea of get her engage to a Japanese men, is an idea that he doesn't share, and maybe Patrick either. Issy had only once a boyfriend and it didn't ended nicely. Making close her heart more to love. Knowing how they got close and she opened up to them, to later become the trophy wife, an empty shell, that the people only see her for her name and an image that she's not.

Henry and Patrick remember the little girl with the empty lifeless eyes, and no desire to live at only 7 years. That was being raised and constantly reminded that her mother was dead. A father working out all the time, a house full of nannies and body guards protecting her, but also completely ignoring her. Father and daughter living as strangers, which was what Mary, Henry and Patrick saw at the beginning. They vowed not to let her fall again into that world of emptiness. With the help of her mother Mary Dennis, she grew up as a Dennis as their little sister. That they want to be for her.

Patrick now goes to College and doing Internship at an IT company as a computer programmer. Henry doing his residency at the Hawaii Military Hospital. They got distant due to studies and work. But still cared and worried about Isabel and their mother. Thank God Mary married Antonio and their financial situation secured. Due that their father abandoned them in all the way. Antonio and Isabel became part of their family. Many would imagine that they did it for ambition, gold digger, but Mary was a good mother to Isabel.

Many may not know but Antonio was actually disowned, as so was Mitsune, which was meant to marry another man, the moment that their families found out. His mother gave her part of ownership, as a way to help them, he worked really hard to defend his marriage and not to let his mothers actions gone to waste. That his father recognized him and welcome Mitsune to the family, by that time she was pregnant and celebrated the birth of Isabel.

1 Hour later

The house is full of life. Isabel, Henry, Patrick, and Antonio are there. Soon Mary will come too and the party date is approaching. The house is full of movements. Meanwhile Isabel planned escaping to the nearby lake to play her violin.

Patrick: Going out?

Isabel jump that the voice of her brother behind her. That almost drops the violin case.

Isabel: Yes, I need to leave. I'm going crazy with this circus.

Patrick: Okay, but text me location when you reach it. Still don't trust this place.

Isabel: Okay, if they ask for me. . .

Patrick: I'll come up with something.

Isabel leaves the house by the back door and jumps the fence. Patrick with a smirk in the face, happy that Issy still have the habit to sneak out. Such a tomboy and childish she can be.

Isabel reaches the place sent the text that promises to her brother and start playing. Today sure the lake looked beautiful to the point that invites her to dive in it. Place her violin in the floor of a tree nearby the lake and remove her shoes and goes into the lake. The water is refreshing and crystal clear that she can see through it. Later she gets out and while waiting to dry starts to sing. Peaceful, she can see the magic that many people describe of Japan.

Meanwhile. . .

Today Ren was going back to the Saotome Manor to continue his schedule of STARISH. But he walks around the family manor ground to enjoy the nice weather. At the distance faintly he can hear a voice singing, is a female and in another language, he can't make what she's saying. Like a force that draws him start to walk in that direction. The song is light, bright and makes him feel happy in his soul. Hard to describe, like childhood happiness and innocence. When he reaches the lake he can see that is a woman wet, looked like she just got out of the lake. As he get closer notice is the woman in the picture that the PI show him a couple of days ago; Isabel La Mantua.

Then the song chance to one that he understands is heartbreak. Even as the song was sad her voice makes it beautiful. The PI mentioned that she stopped singing, but her voice is incredible for someone that doesn't look had stopped years ago.

The closer he got to her his heart beats louder. He wants to get close to her, wonder if her skin is as soft as it looked. Looked like a mermaid, which is going to be her nickname "My Mermaid" Feel like his in love, her song make him questioned if she was really hurt, if he can mend that broken heart and hate the one that could have hurt her.

Isabel was singing a song that she composed about the first "love" and the boy cheated on her with another classmate. She wrote that song to bury her pain and hope to move on. She hears a snap of the ground being step on. Move her eyes to the noise and see a tall slender man with long strawberry-blond hair. She got scare, even thou to admit that is really handsome. Her first reaction was to leave. Got up, grab her violin case, her shoes and dash away.

Ren notice that she stop singing and looked his way, he give his brightest smile, but she do something he didn't expect, she ran off.

Ren: HEY! STOP!

Ren start to run to chase her, and met two men blocking the path.

Henry: HEY, I think the lady don't want to be followed.

Patrick: Yeah, you chasing a girl that was alone in the lake doesn't look good, Ren Jinguji.

Ren: You know who I am, but not the other way around.

Henry: Of course, we know you. Also of what are you famous of.

Patrick: But my question, are you chasing her at only a couple of days of the event are you trying to gain vantage to the rest of sharks that are going to the party.

Henry: Jinguji-san, don't get any idea with her.

Patrick: She's not going to be another one of your groupies that you can throw away after all used up.

Ren's fame really is notorious. These men meant it every word. Who are them? What relationship they have to Isabel La Mantua, could they be bodyguards. His brother did mention that she was really guarded. But they talk to familiar tone referring to her, not like employer and employees. Family? Love interest?

He starts walking back to the lake, after the brothers leave him. He sees a notebook in the floor, next to a tree, the same tree that he saw her grab her violin case. He picks it up and sees handwritten messages, lyrics and others notes. Intrigue he takes it and leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Legal disclaim: I do not own the right of Uta no Prince-sama, or their character

La Mantua residence

Isabel got home, run to her room, place the violin in the corner next to her bed, taken a shower and got her clean clothes. That man scares her, maybe he didn't mean any harm, but she could take her chance. In one of the thought, she notices that she place the violin, but not the notebook. A chill run her spine, she lost her notebook while running away from the stranger. She remembers that it was next to the violin case. While she starts to walk toward the exit, was called by her father.

Antonio: Isabel! We leave in a couple of minutes to pick up your mother.

Just her luck! She have the notebook in her mind, she want it back, it's like a diary, have some of her fears, dreams and experience that some don't know. Too much in her mind that even forgot that today Mary La Mantua is coming home. Obviously, she will have to wait to late at night. She will need the help of Patrick and Henry.

Later after 3 hours that they pick up and dine with the family. Isabel, Patrick and Henry have been walking around the tree and the places that she was in the day and the path that she ran away, and no book.

Saotome Manor: Ren and Masato's Room

Ren is laying in bed debating either to read or not the notebook, looked rag on the edges make it look kind of old, at least a couple of years. At opening noticed the handwriting is very similar, that means that it was written by the same person by her, Isabel La Mantua. See some of the thing written on it, they look like music lyrics, some are quite good. Some thought that are really deep. She show in there that love to sing and play her instruments, but her mother fame is a ghost that could always come to haunt her. Wonder is the people in her live are nice to her because of her or pity, maybe a darker intent, her family wealth. Distrust, seclusion and the sense of loneliness, feeling too familiar that Ren can relate to. He know that the women that are after him is after his physic, voice, fame and name, not real love, not for the real him, so as they try to use him, he will use then back. Companionship so couldn't be alone at least in the night. Until his family select a wife and make him marry her for the sake of the Jinguji Family.

Ren: Isabel. . . [Would that be the reason she ran away from him?] My mermaid.

While looking at the notebook he got a flashback of his father taking away the thing of his mother. That the only thing that he could have was a tape with her voice and a message for him, a tape that he had to keep it really hidden so his father wouldn't take it also. Without realizing he sees that Isabel and he are the same, a perfect companion, perhaps.

Shopping District: Shibuya

Isabel has been in constant torment. Not only she lost her notebook, she and her step-mother have been fitting dresses all morning and being touch so much by the tailors, that she was about to report sexual harassment. In a boutique store highly recommended by her step mother that apparently she "Google" it.

Oh my God! If she sees another dress, she's going to jump out of the window. Tired of being used as a doll playing dress-up. After many hours she manages to get away and end that for the day. She got to her normal clothes and her mother went home first, with the hope to be alone for a while.

She sees so many people, surely is not one of the main shopping district for nothing, the people chatting, teenager in their school uniforms looking at the magazines for the latest news of their idols and gossips.

To remember the time when she and her brothers would do the same when they got out of school in United States. Go to the mall, eat at the food court, looked at the latest release of music and videos games. When the notebook would be in her backpack, holding many of her thoughts and secrets, now thinking about being without it was hard enough. She already tried looking for it, with no success and did have the bravery to ask for help to her brothers and even they couldn't found it. But something that she learned since little was to deal with losses.

She goes to a store and buys a new notebook and some writing supply and as she walked out of the store bump with someone and her purchases fall to the ground scattered. She bent to pick up her stuff, didn't took too much and she was up facing the person that she bump into a tall man with glasses and purple eyes, handsome to say the least.

Isabel: Gomen'nasai.

Eiichi: You should! You don't know who I am or you do and did it on purpose. [Malicious grin]

Isabel: No, it wasn't intentional. [What's his problem? She apologized]

Eiichi: Sooo, you don't look where you walk and bump to a man. It's a hobby of yours? [He looked closely and sees that she look beautiful.] How are you going to compensate me?

Isabel: First of all. Of course not and compensate you for what. I was looking where I was walking it was you that bump into me!

Eiichi: Now it's my fault. You don't know your place, woman.

Isabel: It's quite rude to say something so uncalled for. You're trying to make it look like bumping into you is like winning a price.

Eiichi: You have quite a mouth.

Isabel: You should talk. [Like the kennel talking about the pot.] Normally you accept the apology that I gave you, not caring of whose fault could be and be on our ways.

Eiichi: You really don't know who I am? [It's normal that the woman know who he is and they don't act this way, they are more docile.]

Isabel: Even if I knew, make no difference to me. Right now I see a rude, pain in the neck man. Social status is not an excuse to this conduct to other people.

Eiichi: I'm Eiichi Ootori from HEAVENS.

Isabel: Like I said, I don't care. [She had it with this guy.]

Eiichi: This is the part that you say your name.

Isabel: Unbelievable! First you're being rude and now offering me lesson of manners.

Eiichi: So your name?

Isabel: I don't have to give you my name. Probably and thankfully would never see you again, which I'm looking forward.

Isabel storm out of his sight as fast as she could. She really had an unpleasant moment. Now she has to leave and use her new notebook on this day.

Eiichi was intrigue by this one. Could like to dominate this wild one, and wonder if she's wild in bed as her personality that he saw today. But since she didn't give him any mean to find her, it could mean he have to leave it at that. He already broke up with the last one and is going to meet his father, which called saying that it's something important to talk about.


	4. Chapter 4

Legal disclaim: I do not own the right of Uta no Prince-sama, or their character

Restaurant

Eiichi manage to get there. The little incident makes him a couple of minutes late, but his can only hope that his father would be in enough good moods, if there any, and let it sly.

Raging Ootori: Thank you for coming. I am so happy that you decided to come, even thou late. [Clearly using sarcasm, to let him know that is not in the mood, as always.] It's your last bed warmer let get out of bed finally.

Eiichi: Fine as usual. You normally don't call me unless is for HEAVENS activities. [Throw back the attitudes.]

Raging Ootori: Well, it's for the company future, you have to remember that as my eldest son have to consider that one day you have to take over this company and the family. [Hand over a picture.]

Eiichi: Miss Nobody. [It's her. How his fathers have a picture of her?]

Raging Ootori: Huh? That woman is Isabel La Mantua, the heir to La Mantua Enterprise and the only daughter of Mitsune Hinora and her husband Antonio La Mantua.

Eiichi: La Mantua?

Raging Ootori: A family company that have influence in America and great part in Europe. Move to Japan to expand. Antonio La Mantua married Hinora, famous actress and singer in Japan until her death 21 years ago.

Eiichi is amaze, that she could be so important. His ego blinds him to see that she has maybe manage men like him. Her personality strong as someone that one day have to take control of a huge company that now he can see his father have the eyes on. Now by little that he had talked to him figured out, what the old man want.

Raging Ootori: Her family and company have many connections to many industries including the music business. Get to her good side or her father is beneficial to us. Also there are rumors that Mr. La Mantua is looking a fiancé for his daughter.

Eiichi: So let me guess, you want to arraign a wedding. Have you made any contact with them already?

Raging Ootori: Not yet. So far, he's not accepting candidate openly. So far I heard, his daughter has refused his entire attempt. So his making a party to introduce her to Japan social life, hoping that someone caught her attention.

Eiichi: Father, how do you go all this information?

Raging Ootori: What a man with enough motivation can make him sell the same information twice?

Eiichi: That means some of the families have been gathering information of them?

Raging Ootori: Of course, that what give us advantage. Information of the competition, possible allies and enemies, things that make us move forward and benefit. What is the next move?

Eiichi: Okay. We are invited?

Raging Ootori: Of course, since our Entertainment business and HEAVENS have fame.

Eiichi is please to hear that he is going to that party. He can see her again and hope this time to get more out of her.

Eiichi: To see the wild one again.

Raging Ootori: Do you meet her?

Eiichi: Briefly.

Raging Ootori: But we mustn't get too comfortable. Many others have been invited and now it's crucial that you don't get involve with any women.

Eiichi: So in case that the other families try to throw dirt at the other.

Raging Ootori: Exactly, Eiji and you are going to the party and try to get her attention and find anything that you can about her. I'll go as well, but is to try to establish communication for a future contract to make business. I need you to stay away from gossip and negative news.

They finished eating and as Raging Ootori get up to leave, said one last thing.

Raging Ootori: I hope that you think about your future and the future of Ootori Music. Consider entering to the La Mantua family would help us overthrown the Shinning Saotome and overshadow the sad incident at Uta-Pri.

Eiichi remember and the feel the sting of the defeat of that day. The day HEAVENS lost to STARISH, and almost his group was disbanded. More humiliated that STARISH and Saotome had to intervene and makes plead to let the band continue. He need to surpass STARISH, Saotome and specially his father.

He will be more famous and successful that his father, a man that keep a struggle with the same man for decades, to hear the same ranting and sour attitude. He has been playing his little game for enough time, he will make his move and make Isabel fell in love with him. He must admit that using a woman to gain his father could be considered a low blow, but what his father is doing is not less. If his father suspect of him in any way, he could be disown, and taken out of the band for starters. He knows his father would do it without any doubt. He was very well aware that his father looked at him and Eiji as pawn to help his goal. He did learn a few things of his father, for example, that people can be move or controlled to your advantage and even if they don't want to, you only need to find their weakness.

The fatherly figure is nonexistence as the years have been filled with training and schedules. Constantly reminded of his name and status, that he have to be the best.

He doesn't need love, he does not recall any affection from his father, and the interactions with his mother were limited only by Raging trying to make his an idol as him. Sometimes he would feel jealous of Eiji, which could have a more normal childhood. But now he in the business as him and consider him as to naïve and weak, in other word too friendly for his own good. But still he can't underestimate him, he can be an opponent. He doesn't care anymore as long he can surpass his father and even those annoying group STARISH.

A/N: As I may know a little about the series, and still try to make it mold to the story. In this case was the Ootori family relation and Eiichi's pride and competitive side. Some information about their background could change.


	5. Chapter 5

Legal disclaim: I do not own the right of Uta no Prince-sama, or their character.

A Week Later

La Mantua Residence

The staff and everyone are in frenzy; today is the day of the party that many have been waiting for. Antonio asked Isabel something quite sudden and out of his character; for her to sing. Isabel love to sing, but her father has made clear that music entertainment in something that has to be avoided. So for his to make such a request it puzzle her. She always thought that her mother fame could be a huge cloud to overcome and that her father saw from firsthand the pain of fame scare him to allowing her to do it also. Now she has to select a song in a couple of hours. One thing she knew, she would play her piano, so her song have to be able to be played by that instrument. Asked the employees to take her personal piano to the ballroom, so her mother's stay in the music room.

Hours Later

Patrick, Henry, Mary and Antonio are greeting the arriving guest. Isabel is in the room upstairs waiting for the cue to go down. She checked her dress, her hair and accessories. So far is in order. She have been in formal parties created by her family before, why now is so nervous? Could be for the fact that she will sing again in front of people after 6 years? Or is the place, Japan, her mother's birth place and the place that known her?

Patrick and Henry were being their charming selves toward the guest, as requested by their step-father. They reacted that the face of the man that they want away from their little sister; Ren Jinguji. Obviously they didn't mention anything to their parents or Isabel of their little encounter.

Presenter: Mr. Soichiro Jinguji, CEO of Jinguji Inc. and Ren Jinguji, STARISH member.

Soichiro: Thank you for inviting us. I'm Soichiro and this is my little brother Ren.

Antonio: The pleasure is our, that you grace us by coming today. Please enjoy the evening.

Soichiro: Thank you again. [Looking at the rest of the family]

Antonio: Let me introduce to the rest of the La Mantua family, this is my lovely wife Mary Dennis-La Mantua [doing the hand gesture presenting her, Mary vow] they are my sons, Henry and Patrick Dennis.

Ren suspicion was correct so they are related to Isabel. That could explain they protective action. Thank God, he already had enough giving up "Little Lamb" to Tokiya, to get into another competition over just one woman. Main reason that he enjoy the casual flings and bedding women with no string attach. He can see that the brothers aren't too happy to see him in their house. Well, he has to be a gracious guest and them like it or not, Mr. La Mantua invited them so the brothers have to behave. He thinks he could have his fun messing with them.

Ren: Dennis?

Mary: They are my sons from a previous marriage. They grew up with Isabel as sibling.

Henry: She's our little sister and we don't see her as step-sister and she doesn't see us like step-brothers either. [Making clear that they will protect and look after her, no matter what]

Antonio: [Trying to make lighter the tense atmosphere that in just a second develops.] That's right! You can't see closest sibling as them, they act like they are blood siblings. Also I see them as my own sons.

Mary: [whispering to her sons] Please! Boys control your protective tendencies. They are guest of your father.

Henry and Patrick they have no more to say, they back away. They don't need to embarrass their mother. But their blood boils knowing that Ren must be enjoying the moment.

Soichiro: [Noticed and help Antonio] Of course, I can relate to the feeling of protection of a younger sibling. You must be proud that they get along so nicely.

Mary: Yes, very. Well, let not stop you anymore. Please enter and enjoy.

After a while as the rest of the guest arrive, Antonio excuse himself when one of the staff whispered something to him. Leaving Mary and the boys continue the greetings and welcomes.

That moment, the Ootories come to the entrance.

Staff: Mr. Raging Ootori, founder and owner of Ootori Music, Eiichi and Eiji Ootori, member of the band HEAVENS.

Mary: Welcome and hope that you evening.

Raging Ootori: The pleasure is our, actually was my son Eiichi that wanted to come more than anyone in our house.

Henry: Ohh, how come?

Raging Ootori: Apparently Eiichi already meet the young lady honored tonight and he want to see her again. My young son Eiji and I came to give our proper respect and our welcome to Japan. I hope that we can become great friends.

Henry: That's something new; Isabel didn't mention meeting your son.

Eiichi: Was a brief conversation in Shibuya Shopping District. Such a pleasant girl, I just had to see her again.

Sharks! Another one, Henry and Patrick felt what they are after, some dark motives, they can sense it from the elder and the old man, but the young one look innocent, but most not be fooled. Not to say that without evidence they can't make any assumptions. So far they will keep their distance and see what happens.

Eiichi: So where's the special girl? Isabel left me with a lingering feeling that can't be shaken out. [That was the truth, she really cause him to have something to look for.]

Mary: She still up-stair, you can imagine that girls have to be always perfect. Hahahaa

Eiichi: In her case she doesn't need to much work, she's perfect already.

Mary: Oh my, such a charmer.

Raging Ootori: As well as you, Mrs. La Mantua. Mr. La Mantua is soo lucky to have a beautiful daughter and wife. I envy him to tell you the truth.

Mary blushing at the comment, Henry and Patrick can only roll their eyes at the cheesy lines that these clowns can come up. They have they mother in a spell, but they know that Isabel is a harder cookie to crack. She's not only beautiful, and talented, she's also smart. Top of her class since she was in 1st grade and graduated Magna Cum Laude in high school, so far she at the door of graduating Laws and so good at the grade that she took a time off to be in Japan.

Patrick: Don't worry she's about to get down. Please go to the ballroom and enjoy. [Have to be polite, have to be polite or his step-father and mother be on their asses]

Raging Ootori: Also polite gentlemen, another reason to envy Mr. La Mantua.

That comment to Henry and Patrick had a sour taste in their throat. But they already were aware that many of the guests would be interested in making friendship with their father and sister. Many people in the past have made their advances to that goal in mind.

They walk to the great hall and see many familiar faces; Masato Kijirikawa, Cecil Aijima, Camus, Ren Jinguji, and many others. So far his father was right the families and any businessmen were after the La Mantua, either to make business, get connected or to the family.

Antonio La Mantua Office

Antonio: Thank you for coming Mr. Kurosaki, and sorry to make you wait. As you can see today is the presentation of my daughter.

Ranmaru: It's okay. Just want to know why the persistence to see me. I haven't seen you since I was a small child.

Antonio: Ranmaru, I know we don't know each other well. But I was a good friend of your father and you have refused my help after his . . . death.

Ranmaru can't deny that Mr. La Mantua has offered the help, but being a proud Kurosaki, he have refused. His family already falls from grace in the high social status and then if anyone hears that the La Mantua, a foreigner was giving them any type of help would only damage their pride and honor to the Kurosaki that could be any left.

Ranmaru: I just came at your persistence and curiosity to see why you call me over.

Antonio: I'm sorry to learn what happened to your father, he was a good man, maybe too good, that let those things happened to him and now you had to live with the consequences.

Ranmaru: Don't need to apologize. It wasn't your fault. Can you please go to the matter at hand?

Antonio: Okay, you surely learned from your father's mistake and here is what one of the reasons to call you is to show you my respect to you and your family in memory of your father. Also I have to tell you one of the motives that make me move to Japan.

Ranmaru: Okay. . . What it have to do with me?

Antonio: I have been trying to uncover what happened to your father company and see if was more than an apparently bad business movement from Yoshiro that resulted in the lost of the company and the wealth of the Kurosaki.

Ranmaru: Why are you doing this, after all these years?

Antonio: As you know or not the Kurosaki and the La Mantua used to be business partner in some project. That when all fall apart the La Mantua suffered some damage but manage to be saved thanks to my father intervention. Unfortunately I can't say the same for you. There was always a doubt in my head. Your dad was inexperience and naïve, just like me back then. But he was also a very responsible and serious businessman. That could be the reason he acted the way he acted when the company fall.

Antonio know what happened to Yoshiro Kurosaki, that after he lost the company and was announce the lost of all value, including that the bank was going to take possession of all assets of the Kurosaki family state. He commits suicide, leaving a teenager Ranmaru, a younger sister and a widow in the street and a huge debt that needed to be paid. He offered to help, but the widow and young Ranmaru refuse the help. Well he always knew that the Kurosaki was famous for their pride and honor in the family name and position. After a number of refusals he gave up and moves on, still heavy in the heart that the family of the few friends that he made in Japan was in financial struggle. Not only have that seen that Ranmaru passion for music was forced to be exploited to pay that debt. Now he now that the widow and the daughter live a quiet life out of the spotlight. Ranmaru now is more being known for his fame that his family, which, help him sleep in night, but still want to know what happened and clear his friend reputation as a fool businessman that cause the fall of one of the big influential family in Japan.

Ranmaru: What you win doing this?

Antonio: Nothing. Don't get me wrong Mr. Kurosaki. I own your father my happiness and I want to pay back my debt, even if I have just to clear your family name.

Ranmaru is speechless, to see this type of kindness is hard to come and he doesn't believe that is going to be for free.

Ranmaru: What's the catch? There's always a catch. You want something.

Antonio just smiles kindly at the young man that knows he had suffered too much in his life and learned to shut all out. He hopes the son Yoshiro can manage to gain some real peace and happiness.

Antonio: Now, I have to be at the hall to be with my daughter. You're more than welcome to stay and enjoy the party as a special guess. I heard some of your colleagues are here as well, so you wouldn't be alone among strangers.

Ranmaru know that he have no business in here other than to talk to Mr. La Mantua, which he already did. So he have to leave, this type of event really are bothersome and annoying.

A/N: I don't know the names of the main characters parents, so I named some and make their background. This could go anyway in the romance. Who will win? Ren Jinguji? Ranmaru Kurosaki? Eiichi Ootori? Others?


	6. Chapter 6

Legal disclaim: I do not own the right of Uta no Prince-sama, or their character

Isabel's Room

Isabel wondered if she will be bored out of her mind at the party. So far she knew that could be like a circus, the media and businessmen, prominent families suck up to her father and to her just because she's a La Mantua. Not only that the daughter of Mitsune to say the least, high pedigree, that even the prideful Japanese rich families are going to easily overlook that she's a foreigner half-Japanese, that only know how to talk Japanese, but ignorant of the customs and traditions. As she have the trail of thought hear a knock at the door that mark the moment that she have to get down and present to the sharks, like her brothers called them. Well, her mother and father had to live around them and manage to be happy, so she can. Manage to gather the courage and get out of the room.

Isabel bumps with someone, to the worst of luck it have to be this guy. Eiichi looked at the girl that he was after, damn, she is beautiful. To feel attracted to her is going to help him.

Eiichi: It looked that it's the only way we meet apparently.

Isabel: What are you doing in here?

Eiichi: I sneak out of the ballroom.

Isabel: Bored? Already?

Eiichi: No, just wanted to see the girl of the moment and then I see you.

Isabel: How do you know where my room is?

Eiichi: I didn't. . . I felt I could see you.

Isabel: Cheesy. . .

Eiichi: Shut up. I wanted to talk to you.

Before he could get any further a staff of the house interrupt.

Employee: Isabel-sama its time.

Isabel: Coming. . . Sorry I have to go. Please get to the ballroom.

Eiichi: [See her leave.] You will fall for me, you'll see.

Big Stair in the Ballroom

Emcee: Ladies and gentlemen. Presenting Isabel Kido La Mantua Hinora.

Isabel slowly walks down the stair and feel all the eyes on her, praising her. Seeing her worth, judging her dress, make-up, the way that she walk, if she grab the rail wrong, they are not looking at her Isabel the girl that just wants to be accepted and looked at as a normal woman. To be look as her, not as Mitsune and Antonio's child, not as the heir to La Mantua company, states and moneys.

Antonio POV

For the last 20 years that he lost his wife, the mother of his only child, and love of his life Mitsune. It wasn't easy, their love didn't start like many thought. He was too serious and as expected from the future heir of a vast fortune, meet a girl that light the room that walk in. He was attracted by her beauty but her personality makes him fall head over heel for her. To the point of refusing to let her go and was for a moment disowned by his grandmother and father. He proven their love was real and manages to get slowly the acceptance of the family. They were already married when he took the company and later she retires from show business. Couple of years later the news of Isabel was pure joy. Coming home every night and helping decorate the room for the baby. He could never imagine that Mitsune hid from him a condition that pregnancy worsened. She died moment later of giving birth to Isabel and he was a broken man. He doesn't want to admit, but the first 6 years of Isabel being born he was a robot. Working for the company, making money and avoided her, seeing her was so painful; remind her of the pain of not having Mitsune, in a way blaming her of her death. Got her full of nannies and security thinking that was the best action. Until he reunites with Mary a childhood friend and sees that even at her dilemma she was a good mother and married her. Little by little Mary won his heart and her sons became his own kids. He sees all the damage that created to Isabel and regret wasting those years.

When he notice Isabel was withdraw from the people, acted like a doll. No affection and didn't even care to live. His neglect made her uninterested to have a family, marriage and even looking at a future. Mitsune, what I have done to our daughter. The child that you talk and sang while in the womb, the baby that you knew could never be with and left her to me, to be treasured. The spark that Mitsune had, Isabel showed in some occasion and his action almost extinguished it.

Now he's worried about her happiness. Thank to Mary, Henry and Patrick helped them both. It took some years to connect to a child that he avoided; now he wants her to never leave his side. But he have to protect her future and need to see that she can fall in love and be happy, she haven't showed any interest in dating or relationship, even if he have to create the situation by presenting her to the world that he shut her down. But she rejected all suitors that he tried to connect to her. They were from good families, educated and even good looking.

He knows that some families in here have been investigating him and his families. Especially his daughter, many people have come to see the price that they seek. The daughter of a famous actress and heir to a vast fortune, assumed to be innocent, spoil and ignorant. So far he has played fool to see their intention and as they investigating us, he has been investigating them. He have a faith that Isabel is not going to be fooled, but still a man with ability and a lot of greed can be the best actor. He learned that from Mitsune, she warned him many times. Don't worry Mitsune; he will protect the happiness of their daughter.

He still thinks that he could help some of these people, with the help of his daughter and family. He remembered some friends that no longer lives, their children need help. They have been control and corrupted by the greed of their parents or the false happiness through fame and money. Just like him suffered and almost fall again if it wasn't for Mitsune and Mary. He considered himself a very lucky man.

Ballroom

The guest see the young woman, with long brown wavy hair, half tied with white orchids decorating, with a long color teal dress with some orchids imprint and sparkle. Beautiful, that word was short for her, her pale porcelain skin, her deep brown dark eyes, her movement gracious, showing that she was raised with education and class. A smile that light the room and make you feel all warm inside, angelic as she looks at her family.

She walk to the podium that a piano was placed. The light shine at her and after the introduction she speaks.

Isabel: I have to thank all that took their time to come. [Breath, relaxes, and hopes for the best.] I also like to thank my family that taken great care of me and made me the person I am today. Thanks to my mother that brought me, even thou I never met her; I know that she loved me with all her heart and I also loves her too. Also I acknowledge that is not common but I would like to sing a song in honor of my mother. [She vowed and walks to the piano, sit and take position] Start playing slowly and start to caught up step as the music progress.

Ranmaru [The melody is one classic but more modern, some word have change of the original Mitsune Hinora song. Isabel makes it look that the song was a tribute to her mother. She has talent and beauty. Still think that she's like many other girls raised in the socialite families, spoil, without worries and materialist. She couldn't never look at him, except for the fact that his member from Quartet Night.]

Cecil [The goddess if music must be smiling right now, her voice and her technique is flawless. Her movement playing the piano gracious and fluid, his is a dreamland listening to the music. He noticed the people drawn to her voice. Nanami and her are called by the goddess of music.]

Camus [She gave the meaning high class. She is simply spotless; the dress, the hair, her posture and colors she's wearing that remind him of the lake in Permafrost. He wonders of her intellect and education. So far for what he heard from the other guest, they have high expectation. A woman that the Silk Queen; would like to have as a guest in the castle, which he could present without any embarrassment and possibly accepted.]

Masato [He came at the order of his family, even thou he was supposed to accompany his fiancée, Miss Yuriko Akizuki. But for some reason she didn't want to show up. He can still show his respect as the heir to the Hijirikawa. To his family, he needs to create a positive connection with the La Mantua. He see her and see she have knowledge, proper position and elegance playing. He couldn't never get tire of listening and seeing her play the piano. Looked like she grew up like him, he have respect for her.]

Eiichi [He sees her like the woman that can give him the world to his feet. The tool that can help him beat up his father and the rest of the people a belittle him. He feel determine to make a move to make her fall in love with him, to tame that wild side of her. He already is starting to make his move by showing himself to her and to establish his interest.]

Soichiro [She's beautiful, he can't deny that. But feel she's too young for him, more like Ren's age. But know that his brother is doesn't worth to have such a woman. He would play with her and make everything complicated to the Jinguji. He has to play it safe and create a partnership with Antonio La Mantua and try to keep away his brother from Isabel.]

After the song

Isabel fought her fears and now she finished the song. Applause can ring her ears. They liked the song. She was worried the selection could be wrong and made a mistake during the song. She rose from the chair and vowed toward the guest.

The media was there and of course they start taking pictures and start to make many questions that she can't answer. Thank to the bodyguard they stay in the area and away from her, as instructed by her father. The media could stay for a little while but then have to leave to let the rest of the guest enjoy a quiet evening.

Reporter: Miss. La Mantua! Are you planning of following your mother footstep?

Isabel: No comments. [As expected her mother is the main topic.]

Photographer: Miss La Mantua! Over here!

Reporter 2: Are you seeing anyone?

Isabel: Sorry, no, I'm focused in my studying. [Her father warned her to be polite enough to vaguely answer some questions]

Reporter 3: Do you like Japan? Are you staying in Japan or going back to America?

Isabel: So far I like Japan, I have nothing concretely planned so far if to stay or not. [Have to stay polite.]

Photographer 2: Have you considered modeling?

Isabel: Not really.

Reporter: Are you seeing anyone?

Isabel: No comments. [Did they already make that question? That's the only thing that can think to say.]

Reporter: Come on, a beauty like you single is hard to imagine. Did you know? So far you could be consider the most eligible bachelorette in Tokyo.

Isabel: Believe me if I'm engage my father would be the most interested in publicly announce it right now.

Reporter: Are you or not? For the men out there that tomorrow would have hopes to become your boyfriend.

Isabel: [Really persistent reporter, so annoying] No comments.

Reporter 2: Who was your dresser?

Isabel: A local boutique in Shibuya.

After a period of picture taking, she thanks the media for being there and they leave. Now the other painful part started greeting the guest and having small, boring and repetitive conversations. Two hours later she was tire and need to escape from there.

A/N: Little by little trying to add the others characters and making a connection to her. It's long and tedious, but hopes it work in the end. I have no plan to make it a reverse harem, but the boys will have some competition. Still wondering who will be with her at the end, if she falls in love.


	7. Chapter 7

Legal disclaim: I do not own the right of Uta no Prince-sama, or their character

She was done with the greeting and of all the people that she could be trying to avoid, twice in one night, Eiichi Ootori have to make his conversation.

Isabel: [Damn, not this guy again!]

Eiichi: Now I know your name, I have to say it's beautiful.

Isabel: [I had to tolerate this people and I consider this one worst of them all.]

Eiichi: Hellooo! Did my beauty left you speechless?

Isabel: Not really. [I can't believe my luck.] I was wondering, why I have the worst of luck seeing you here. First sneak in my house just to see me and now acting innocent here.

Eiichi click his tongue, so far the normal lines to conquer her up are not going to work. Not to say that he was rude to her at first thinking that she was a common "Jane" that could fall for him at the moment he just smile.

Eiichi: I know that your first meeting wasn't pleasant for you. I was rude and said things that make you think the worst of me. I wish to start over, if that is possible.

Isabel: You realized that is not possible change the past.

Eiichi: I know, but we can still get to know each other. Right?

Isabel: Oh, I see. You got the wrong person. [Shark! Always after something what I can represent to them and not the real me. He still doesn't get it.] If you need to sugar talks to someone do it to one of the women that are eyeing you right now. Or you want to have the good side of my father, talk directly to him. But I think your father is already doing that.[Isabel can see the man talking to her father, have the same aura of huge ego that Eiichi, so is easy to see that he could be related, she simply guess that is his father, and by the look of his face, she was rights.]

Eiichi: You got me wrong, right there. I was surprise by your voice and ability to play the piano. [He need her to lower her defenses, need to make her talk to him some more, so other could see that he have the advantage.] I'm not interested in your father or your family company; I admit that my father is.

Isabel: Really just your father? You want me to give you my honest opinion of you.

Eiichi: Go ahead, if that helps you vent.

Isabel: When you met me, you looked down on me. You don't look at people as your equal. You have talent and you are handsome, I give you that.

Eiichi: Thank you.

Isabel: That the only thing pleasant of you.

Eiichi: [what?]

Isabel: You are trying to get out of your father shadow. You think that by acting that way make you immune to the comments. The more you conquer the more you move away from him. Your father is greedy and wants to have everything below him. Maybe he still controls you and you hate it. I'm right or wrong?

Eiichi: . . . Are saying it for me or is an image of your live and try to. . .

Isabel: Before you get on the offense and say anything that can affect the future of your company with my father's. I'm going to tell you this last thing and hope that you look hard on your life.

Isabel got close to him to whisper those words in his ear.

Isabel: I know what it means to live in the shadow of a famous father and being referred as the son or daughter of the "great." But here is when our lives are different, I live to accept that my mother accomplishment were great, and that whatever I do with my live I have to make sure I do because of me, not Mitsune Hinora. Leave that anger, or any victory that you get will not feel like yours, because it is you that stay living in the shadow that many place you in. [She then leave him to his thoughts.]

Eiichi is speechless, how can she do that? Say those words and leave. How she dare to talk to him? He walks to the bar and grabs a drink, gulps it down and sees the movement of the people. She is very observant and saw right through him, for a moment he felt expose to her. This woman has been a tough one, not letting gets fooled by him. He was expecting the traditional rich girl, spoil, material and shallow. Detach of the reality of the outside, that daddy dearest protect her from. As many he had gone out before, naïve enough to believe that she can change him and makes him fall in love with. Many had tried to be compassionate, caring and some even after finding out that he cheated on them to try to pass look that and continue the "relationship." They would either be after the fact that his a member of Heavens, his appearance or because his rich. At the end all trying to please him and hoped to become his girlfriend and probably his wife. HA! Like he would marry anyone, those women have proven to him that they only care about money and title. But this one wasn't trying to please him, more like avoid him. His charm, his name or his fame haven't work on her.

Of course she was right, as him, she was fighting the shadow of her mother, and the only difference is that her mother wasn't forcing anything on her. She can't fight against the dead. His father is alive and was controlling, making decisions for him since the moment he was born and even as now is pulling the strings, which he wants out of. His thinking all that she said, he was right that she wasn't easy; she's more that many people have said about her. He needs now to make her believe that he wasn't after her for the same reasons that the others may be. Even thou he is. Try to get close to her, offer a "friendship," see if he can get her to lower her defenses and get to for it with all.


	8. Chapter 8

Legal disclaim: I do not own the right of Uta no Prince-sama, or their character.

Music Room

Isabel as much as she see Eiichi Ootori as annoying, she see a man that have a lot of complications that doesn't want to admit. She hope that he get better, and let her be. She thinks that while sneaking to the music room, to have a "breather" of all the party. Isabel sees gladly her mother piano. For what Yuma mentioned was the first thing that her mother bought from her first job. She still was a high school student, the turning point for her. That made her decided to pursuit idol career seriously. Even to be in negative term with her own family.

Flashback

Isabel just came to the house that her father told her to go, while he finish something in the future office of the company there in Japan and see a line of servant in the entrance an elderly woman ahead of them, the elderly woman that greets her.

Yuma: Welcome home, Isabel-sama. [She vows and the servant follow and do the same.] I'm Yuma, the head of service of the house.

Isabel: Hello [A little shocked to see their action, she honestly didn't expect this, they greet her like nobility.] So you already knew who I am, so pointless to same my name.

Yuma: Yes, Isabel-sama. I have been in the service of your mother since the time I used to work for her father. I can see some of your mother characteristic in you.

Isabel: So you knew my mother well?

Yuma: Indeed my lady.

Isabel: So this house . . .

Yuma: You father and mother used to be lived here.

Isabel: [Thought that her father just bought the house, now learn that her own mother used to live there.] You have still worked in this house all this years?

Yuma: Of course, I loved your mother and saddened by her death, but seeing you make me happy to still be here.

Yuma present the rest of the service and walk her to the house. Showing the rooms and came to the music room. This huge white piano caught her eyes.

Yuma: It was your mother's

Isabel walk to it slowly, like walking to the presence of her very own mother. In United States his father didn't had anything of her mother, maybe a picture. But this a item, something that her mother used.

Yuma: Your mother bought it with her first job.

Isabel: Huh?

Yuma: It's a little complicated.

Isabel: Yuma, can I ask you to talk to me of her. I know some things but come from my father.

Yuma: Yes, Isabel-sama

End of Flashback

Isabel and Yuma relationship start from there. Isabel respect Yuma not only for her age but for the loyalty that had showed toward her family. She thinks of her more like a grandmother. Share some of the stories of her mother when she was young and even thou that she don't want to, talked about the dark part of the live as her family disown her for refusing to marry a man that they set for her.

Getting closer to the piano notice a man sitting in front of it. Looked like he was debating if to play or not. Have dark blue hair, pale skin, handsome with that birth mark under his beautiful blue eye.

Isabel: Huh, hum. Can I help you?

Masato: I'm sorry. I know that is rude to be here away from the party.

Isabel: I know. I'm running away from it too. Too many people and feeling suffocating?

Masato: I was admiring your piano, well taken care of.

Isabel: It was my mother's. Yuma keep it clean and look after it. This originally was my mother's house. So still see many things that belong to her.

Masato: I'm Hijirikawa Masato. Thank you for inviting me to the party.

Isabel: I'm La Mantua Isabel.

Masato: I know.

Isabel: Of course. You are a member from STARISH, right?

Masato: Yes.

Isabel: I think your invitation mention your fiancée.

Masato: huhh?

Isabel: Hate to admit, but since my father have been playing cupid lately, it was refreshing to see that invited a couple.

Masato: ohh. [Disappointed, that she mentioned that. But he knows that many people don't know about his engagement.]

Isabel: Did you fiancée isn't lonely? You know being alone in the ball and you here?

Masato: She's . . . not here . . . with me.

Isabel: Ohh, sorry

Masato: It's okay. She normally doesn't come to these events.

Isabel: Not into party?

Masato: I supposed.

Isabel: Supposed? You talk about her so detach. Sorry to ask you this, but. It's your engagement an arraigned marriage?

Masato: I was informed that I'm going to marry her since we were little. We are going to marry in 3 years.

Isabel: Sorry, it's that I'm used to the concept that you marry with the person that you choose, not your parents. Well, I guess some country still do that. So I have to admit I'm curious.

Masato: My parent's marriage it was arraigned, so I think that it's common to me to think that I'll do the same. Since I'm the next in line.

Isabel: Ohh, well I know that you have to do what's best for the family and all. But if you do doesn't make you happy, how you can make others happy. Right?

Masato: La Mantua-san. . .

Isabel: Please call me Isabel.

Masato: I can't possibly do that.

Isabel: Please I insist on it, and I'll call you Masato.

Masato blush a little at hearing her calling him by the first name. He already knows that in America they call by the first name normally. But it feels so private and intimate to be called by his name by a woman.

Isabel and Masato continue talking about random things. Masato's establish that Isabel is warm person that still not used to interact with people, well educated, tent to say what her mind is and can read people openly. Her facial expression, her eyes are full of expression and life. He sees that she's curious about this new place that she live now, maybe wants to see what her mother saw. Get connected to Mitsune Hinora, see the place that she was born, grew up and the place that she fall in love with her father, the place that she left to be with Antonio and died abroad giving birth to Isabel. But also sees that she is holding. He enjoyed talking to her and it was the same for her. The door opened and an old woman enters the room.

Yuma: Isabel-sama, your father requests your presence in the ballroom.

Isabel: Well, duty calls. Hope to see you again, love the chat, Masato-kun. [She kisses him in the cheek before leaving the room]

Masato is blushing up to his ears; he ended in the balcony in hopes that night breeze calm his rapid beating heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Legal disclaim: I do not own the right of Uta no Prince-sama, or their character.

A/N: Suffered from a moment of writer block and not to say I spend many times trying to improve my grammar. Thinking of asking a friend of mine (that is really good at this) to help me edit my story. Still shy thou to ask for help.

Ballroom

As Isabel is on her way to her father, she was thinking of the man that just met. Masato seems like a nice young man, enjoyed the conversation with him, one that hasn't in a long time. Make her remember the time before all the craziness of her father marriage search and making me go to dates and dinner with guys that he "saw" as suitable. She had made herself clear to her father that she will not go for that in several occasions. Right now marriage is something that she doesn't have in mind. Why she have to get married? Her father wasn't the type that wanted to impose anything, and now he want her engage before she graduates, another reason to extent her graduation that could be in less than 1 year, and make her decision to live in Japan.

She sees her father talking to two men, one with long light blond hair and ocean blue eyes, have a very straight pose and another with olive skin, brown hair and emerald green eyes, look more layback.

Antonio: Ohh! Glad to see you, Isabel let me introduce you to Sir Camus, Earl of Permafrost and Cecil Aijima, crown prince of Agnapolis.

Isabel: Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sir Camus and Prince Cecil. [Make a courteous vow toward them.]

Camus: Pleasure is all mines, my lady. [He grabs her hand and kissed it.]

Cecil: We were talking to your father about your performance and praising your voice.

Isabel: Knowing that maybe could have better topics to discuss, choose my person for it. Thanks, you praised me too highly.

Camus: Nonsense, only saying the truth.

Cecil: Right as Camus-senpai said, you have an incredible voice and the way you played the piano flawless.

Isabel: Thank you.

Cecil: How long have you played the piano?

Isabel: As long as I can remember.

Antonio: Well, I mentioned Sir Camus that since we just moved here and doesn't know about any good places to go, he offered to be your guide for a day.

Camus: It is okay with you, my lady? I would be honored to take you sightseeing of Tokyo.

Isabel: [My lady? Is this guy for real?] Are you coming too, Aijima-san? [The idea of going alone with Camus, not good, actually she can see that her father mentioned only him as a guide and not Cecil. Get the idea that her father setting her up, again.]

Cecil: If you don't mind, I would love to. [Looking at Camus, that clearly doesn't look too amused by the idea.]

Camus: Not at all. I think could be a good experience for you as well, Cecil-san. [Great! Now have to spend the day with this guy that doesn't take anything serious.]

Isabel: Well, that's perfect. I'll be looking forward to spend my day with you two, Sir Camus and Prince Cecil!

Cecil: Please, just call me Cecil, Prince is just so formal and in here I'm just a singer.

Isabel: If that's okay with you, then I have no objection, Cecil-kun.

Isabel felt the trap her father placed. But unfortunately couldn't flat out rude to the guest and have to keep the civil conversation. Well she have nothing to lose by going out with them, at least Cecil is going too so it's not like a "date" date. More like a hang out between "friends," if she can consider them friends. They make the arraignment to meet next Friday afternoon.

As the party continues Ren have been talking to some of the female guest, got some numbers and moment in private with them, like seven minutes in heavens type of thing, until spotted the girl that he was looking. She was talking to her father, Cecil and Camus. Keep watching her waiting to see if she walks away from them.

After waiting 10 minutes later, Isabel starts to walk toward the bar. He does the same.

Isabel: A pink mimosa, please.

Ren: Hello!

Isabel: H-hello!? [She remember him, is the guy from the lake.]

Ren: I hope you're not planning in running away from me again. I only want to say, sorry that I scared you the other day by the lake.

Isabel: Okay

Bartender: Here's you drink Miss.

Isabel: Thank you. [Took a sip of the drink, and looked at him.]

Ren: Is that I was passing by and heard you singing and walk toward you.

Isabel: Apology accepted. Enjoy your evening, Mr . . .

Ren: Jinguji Ren. But you can call me Ren, my mermaid.

Isabel: Mermaid? What is it with you guy and giving girls you barely know nicknames. It's like the first technique to pick up woman?

Ren: Mermaid because I saw you wet singing next to the lake. Your voice was so inviting, like the legend of the mermaids that draw the sailors to their doom with their voice and beauty.

Isabel: [For one moment she hoped that his words were true, but, come on Isabel. You know better than that, his movements, his smooth way of talk and the way he's dress, scream "player"] I'm supposed to blush and be taken by that, am I? My name is Isabel La Mantua, please don't call me Mermaid. You don't know me to have the idea to give me nicknames.

Ren: I beg to differ. [Taking out the notebook]

Isabel: Where did you found it? [Grabbing it in a hurry.]

Ren: By the lake.

Isabel: [Of course, the place that she last used it.] Anyway as courtesy I have to say, thank you for giving it back.

Ren: It was my pleasure, just to see you smile is enough for me. [Take the hand and give a light squeeze.]

Isabel notice some eyes are on them as they speak, some in a friendly way and other in not so, especially from other women. He noticed the eyes and smile, letting the guys know that he is in the game as well. Isabel removes the hand from his grasp.

Ren: Have you enjoyed the party so far?

Isabel: Oh yes! I had the most interesting and pleasant conversation with one of the guest.

Ren: Really? Do I know her by chance?

Isabel: It's not a she, is a he.

Ren: Ohh

Isabel: Really friendly and good to talk to, enjoyed the time in the music room. [See the reaction and she like it. Those looks that make him realize that she is possibly attract it to someone else. She isn't thinking of Masato of any other way but she is using the opportunity to push this guy away of her.]

Masato is in the ballroom and sees Isabel talking to Ren, of all the men that could talk to in the party have to be him, his roommates. The man that flirt with every women that he encounter, the one that have made some tabloid of leaving hotel early in the morning. Isabel mustn't fall for such individual. But he have not right to say anything to her in her love life, he is engage and have to respect his fiancée. Still can't control the need to protect her, as a new friend.

Isabel: Oh, Masato! [Wave as she saw him, and he approached them.]

Ren: Masato?

Masato: Hello Jinguji-san. Isabel-chan.

Ren: Isabel-chan, since when you talk to a lady in first name basis.

Isabel: I ask him to call me by my first name, Jinguji-san. Do you know each other?

Masato: Actually we are roommates.

Isabel: Small world, huh.

Ren: Very.

Masato: Indeed

Isabel: Anything wrong? [Feeling a slight tension between them.]

Ren: No, my mermaid, nothing at all. Actually I like to know that you guys get along so well. By the way Masato, I thought that you were coming with Akizuki. [Throwing the fiancée to make Masato remember of his obligations; good old responsible, serious Masato. Duty before self.]

Isabel: She couldn't come. But Masato have been quite a gentleman talking so nicely of her, which makes me want to meet her. [See what he's going. Masato have been nice to her and talk to her in a friendly way and a guy with some territorial issues is not going to down look at him, doesn't matter if they are roommates or best friends.]

Ren: Indeed, she's a lovely lady. That makes me jealous of his luck.

Masato: I think is my time to leave, I wanted to say good bye Isabel-chan. [Start to leave]

Isabel: Wait!

Masato/ Ren: huuuh?

Isabel: Here is my number. Hope to talk to you more about your fiancée, other things, and possibly met her a next time. Good bye.

Masato leave with a triumph small smile, but sad at the same time. He knows that he and Isabel can't be more than friends. He feels the connection and wonder if they could have gone out on a date if he wasn't engage. But wondering of "what if" is not going to help him. He must forget any feeling that could develop and continue to the plan that his father have for him.

Ren: Well, can I have the privilege of calling you by your name too.

Isabel: If that stop you calling me that stupid nickname. Be my guess.

Ren: You know you can call me Ren, which could make me so happy.

Isabel: Let me think about it. Jinguji-san.

Ren: Come on, you call Hijirikawa by his name and not me.

Isabel: Because I feel like I can trust him.

Ren: And not me?

Isabel: Still we have the issue of you reading my notebook.

Ren: That I read your notebook?

Isabel: Oh, please like you're going to denied that.

Ren: Isabel-chan, would you think soo little of me? I would never get into the privacy of a lady.

Isabel: That's what makes me wonder if I can trust you.

Ren: If I admit that I did it, you would be angry at me. Right?

Isabel: Of course, because that notebook if not meant to be read by anyone.

Ren: ohh. [Feeling that lost all argument.]

Isabel: But if you could have explained the reason of reading it. Could be so hard to be forward in this thing? So far I see that flirty a woman is not a challenge to you. So you're trying to do to me to save yourself from any type of conflict.

Ren: But. . .

Isabel: I saw talking to some women in the bar. It's quite obvious that you were doing. I lived in USA remember, even I know how man sweet-talk a woman.

Isabel can read through him like a book and he thought that he learned much of her in the notebook. The next half hour, he ended explaining the situation and she accept the apology and talk about random things, like food and music. He see that she is warm, friendly, honest and treat him like a man not like a celebrity, son of a rich family or try to gain his attention to take her to bed. They start too opened up to each other. For once he is trying to woe her to bed and doesn't see her like a challenge to win. She continues to talk to him, until someone grabs her hand and pull her away from him. He sees that is one of the brothers; Patrick. His facial expression is serious, glaring at Ren, like he was about to throw dagger at him at any moment.

Isabel: Patrick?

Patrick: Issie, I need to talk to you for a moment. Please? [He needs to take her away from this guy.]

Patrick take almost by force Isabel and Ren can only do is watch. Clearly, her brother dislike him, his fame pressed him to the point that having a conversation with a woman, any woman would cause some trouble for her. He leaves the place hoping that Isabel is not in any trouble with her family on his account.


	10. Chapter 10

Legal disclaim: I do not own the right of Uta no Prince-sama, or their character.

Omotesando: Next weekend

Ironic that a foreigner like him have enough knowledge to even act like a tour guide to another foreigner. Cecil being a prince act like a common "Joe" that makes it easy to her talks to. That day was fun Cecil made her laugh and Camus fill her wonder of Japan. Isabel has to admit the knowledge that Camus have in showing her the surrounding and history about the buildings and the things that she was curious about. A complete gentleman, haven't tried anything out of the sort. Well once they get used to the paparazzi and the fans over them and glaring at her, is a lovely experience.

Isabel, Camus and Cecil are sightseeing the streets, the building and the stores. So many types of building to admire, Japan really surprised and exceed her expectation, now they are walking to a place that Camus said something about drinking tea, it's close to a river, Isabel noticed that Cecil get a little nervous in places that have larger amount of water. According to him he lives in a desert and so far he looked he is not use to it. Camus and Isabel is having a pleasant conversation and noticed that Cecil went missing and they had to look for him. After their little adventure they call it quit on the tour and starts to go home. Strangely Cecil left first, since his ride show up earlier than expected.

Camus: Have you enjoyed your day with me so far, my lady? [He hated to share the day with that Cecil. He manages to get rid of him by getting to places close to water and got his ride to show up an hour earlier. But everything is fair in love and war.]

Isabel: Well. . . [I have to say that what is bothering me.]

Camus: What is it?

Isabel: Is that I'm not very used to be called a "lady."

Camus: But is the only way that you should be treated.

Isabel: And I appretiated. But would you mind to call me by my name. Also . . .

Camus: My lady? [He was raised to follow the etiquette and rule of social standard.

Isabel: I wonder why a man likes you; agree to spend a day with me? Well, I want to be treated like a normal girl by her friends not like something unapproachable. Am I asking too much?

Camus: . . .

Isabel: Even thou I was educated to know the social status and rules. I have been and still am treated like it has to be guarded and that can't be like any other person. Afraid that any person that get close to me have an agenda or a plot. Some may have been, but also make me so wary that I reject any person and probably had rejected people that could have been important to me.

Camus: I had made you feel like that, right?

Isabel: Don't get me wrong. You have been a complete gentleman and your manners flawless, and showed knowledge and decision at matter that was needed. Like when we lost Cecil. But I only ask you to treat me like a friend and I want to do the same.

Camus: Very well, if my lady wants that from me, I will comply. . . Isabel.

Isabel: Thank you, Camus. I have to say, I was worried to go out with you but I have to stand corrected.

Camus: Why? Going out with me would have been so bad for you?

Isabel: No, it was that you looked so uptight that I thought that you agree out of politeness toward my father and that you didn't want to hang out with me.

Camus: And why you make Cecil come too?

Isabel: It was more to my dad, since lately have been trying to fix me dates. Sorry if I made anything awkward between you and Cecil.

Camus: If I didn't want to go out with you, I would have rejected the idea of your father. The truth is that I wanted to know you better since you caught my attention and still don't know even why by now I telling you these things.

Isabel: Because you are being you and finally see me as me.

Isabel and Camus are at the door of her house, as a gentleman he walk her home and offered a good bye with a kiss in the hand. She also says her good bye and enters the house. They didn't promise to see each other again or anything, but the friendship that start to develop is going to take a while, but it look like is going by good direction.

Couple of days later

The pictures of the party was published and so far the images of Isabel talking to some guess have gone viral, especially the one of her with Ren and Masato; Cecil and Camus with many tabloid of speculation of possible romances with one of them. The picture of Isabel and Camus taking a drink tea and coffee in a café in Shibuya was the most rumored ones, as expected. The boys at least aren't saying anything to prove or denial the news so she knows that it will die by itself.

The group continues to their busy schedules. STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS had concerts, events, or working on news songs. Isabel is not planning to sit and wait for them, she enroll in the university to expand her knowledge of the country that her mother was born and that she is living now.

Isabel continues to learn about the country and also the ability to avoid the paparazzi. Not to say that her friendship with the people that met at the party start to grow with the occasional text. Cecil is very friendly and Masato even serious is honest and share the love to play the piano.

Go a call of Ren, even thou that they agree that they start a friendship, there moments that he wouldn't pass to try to flirt, and she to push him away.

Isabel: Hello!

Ren: Are you busy today, my mermaid?

Isabel: Just got out of class. [Annoyed by the nickname.]

Ren: Um, huh. [He still calls her mermaid, because he likes to see her react to him, even if that mean tease her.]

Isabel: Stop calling me mermaid!

Ren: Hahaha, Well my Isabel, are you free?

Isabel: What you want?

Ren: So cold. Well, we just finished filming and wondered if you want to go to a café.

Isabel: We?

Ren: All STARISH, they simply want to meet you. If you don't want to spend time with them, I could find another place that you may want to be just the two of us.

Isabel: Hum, [She was about to refuse the invite, but she can hear as Ren and another person fight to talk to the phone]

Masato: Please, don't listen to him, we are only friends. Cecil and I will be also, to ensure that Ren.

Isabel: If you insist, then I will go.

Masato: See you soon, going to text the address.

Isabel: Thank you, see ya later.

Masato hangs up the phone before Ren could say anything to Isabel. Ren is not amused that his roommate convinced Isabel to go and not him. Masato didn't say anything but he knows that he is enjoying this, that the great Casanova Ren Jinguji hasn't got far with this girl. Masato hope that stay that way.

Ren: Since is introducing all Starish, are you going to invite your fiancé also? You should call her, meeting another woman while engage is not good for you.

Masato: I can't take your comment seriously.

Ren: I just a concern friend and roommates that wants you not to get in any trouble with Akizuki over Isabel, since we are all friend only.

Masato: Akizuki have her own schedules to follow.

Ren: To be an engage couple, you guys rarely see each other. Not to say that you don't act like a happy groom.

Masato completely ignore the comments and continue to go to the meeting point and wait for his friend Isabel. Akizuki have been his fiancé and are going to get married eventually, he doesn't need a Jinguji to remind him of his responsibilities. He knows that he and Isabel can only be friends, which is fine by him. But what bothered him is that Ren have to be mentioning his fiancé like trying to place a big rock between him and Isabel to push him out.

A/N: Masato have some feeling toward Isabel, but is more like confuse attraction, since she is treating him like a friend and not like an idol or the son of an important family, can clearly confuse it with love.


	11. Chapter 11

Legal disclaim: I do not own the right of Uta no Prince-sama, or their character.

A Café in Shibuya

The group manage to rent a private room waiting for the rest of the people to arrive; Tokiya Ichinose, Natsuki Shinomiya, Syu Kurusu, Cecil Aijima, Masato Hijirikawa, Ren Jinguji and Otoya Ittoki. Haruka Nanami and Tomochika Shibuya are close by on route. Meanwhile Isabel was not far behind; as she approaches she sees Camus and three other men with him. Isabel wave at him as they walk, as a signal of hello. Camus once at a close proximity:

Camus: Hello Miss Isabel.

Isabel: Well is a pleasant surprise, are you coming to the café too?

Camus: Café?

Isabel: I was invited by Ren and Masato to go this café and met the rest of the STARISH gang.

Reiji: Ohh, Cam-Cam, who is this lovely girl.

Camus: [Out of obligation] Isabel, this are Reiji Kotobuki, Ai Mikaze and Ranmaru Kurosaki, they work with me. Guys, this is Isabel La Mantua

Isabel: You all are singers then.

Ai: The only daughter of Antonio La Mantua and Mitsune Hinora. Age 20 years old, born and raised in United States and is her second time in Japan, her first at a week old to the burial of her mother . . .

Ranmaru, Reiji, and Camus: AI!

Isabel: Okay. [Trying to shake off the awkward moment] It's a pleasure to meet you guys.

Camus: Miss Isabel, I must apologize for the previous comments. Ai . . .

Isabel: No needs, since now that is over, we can move on.

Reiji: So you were mentioning about hang out in a café with STARISH? [Trying to change the mood.]

Isabel: Oh, yes.

Reiji: Okay, Can we come?

Isabel: Huh?

Camus: Reiji! Miss Isabel please forgives the manners for this one.

Isabel: It was raised by wild animals. It's okay Camus. I imagine that he is the open friendly type.

Ranmaru: Annoyingly "friendly" type.

Reiji: Ran-Ran it's rude to say to her. We just met.

Ranmaru: Said the one that tried to invite himself to hang out with her.

Ai: Doesn't matter, she will figure it out eventually.

Camus: He can be so embarrassing.

Isabel: Hahaha [She can see that all of them attacking Reiji. He looked like so strong to interact with people. They may not notice that Reiji is the glue that keep them together.] Never mind that. By the way Camus, I already ask you to act more "friends" toward me. That's what we are, right?

Camus: Miss. . . Isabel just to know yours sentiment. . .

Isabel: I figured. . . Well, I better am going, before it get late. [Kissed the cheek of all the Quartet Night member] I pleasure to meet you. Bye.

Some of the member blush, except for Ai.

Reiji: She's very friendly and affectionate.

Ranmaru: . . .

Ai: It's a common action to kiss the people in the cheek as a greeting and good byes where she's from.

Camus: Agreed

Reiji: I like her already.

The rest of the members ignore that comments, Reiji can be a flirt from time to time. Trying to be so opened and calling attention. Still they can feel the warm of the kiss in their faces. Camus for once doesn't feel comfortable to see her being friendly to his colleague but the time and place was meant to happen eventually.

Isabel bid them good bye and gets inside the café and reunites with her friends and met the rest of the STARISH member. To her surprise there are humble, friendly, serious about music and so nice. After a brief argument of where should Isabel sit, specially Ren trying to sit next to her. But Isabel ended up sitting between Cecil and Masato, much to Ren annoyance. They order many cups of teas and macaroons, in her case she orders an iced coffee, pumpkin flavor (fall season is approaching) she like teas but she is more a coffee drinker. She get connected to Haruka and Tomochika, since they're the others girls in the group. Notice that Haruka glace looks to Tokiya, she have an impression that they are in love, but work too hard to not make it obvious. Exchange information and phone number and make plan to met and hang out shopping in a later time. Isabel is happy that she can interact with other people.

Isabel as she was leaving she encounter a person that have been introduced recently, Ranmaru. Notice that he is deep in thought, and passing outside the café.

Isabel: Ranmaru, right?

Ranmaru: Yes. [He doesn't want to admit that he was hanging around waiting for her to get out. Now he has no idea if to talk to her. He hopes not to look like a stalker or a creep just meeting her.]

Isabel: I could have said, nice to meet you, but I think I saw you at the party.

Ranmaru: You saw me.

Isabel: Well, yeah, you were the only one that was avoiding everyone, including me.

Ranmaru: You noticed? Why?

Isabel: You caught my curiosity. You were forced to be there too? Or you sneak there?

Ranmaru: Well, you father insisted that I went there.

Isabel: [Oh, her father.] Then why avoid the people to the point that to be notice you were trying so hard not to.

Ranmaru: Well, my family name is . . . Kurosaki.

Isabel: So, your last name should be a problem to enjoy a party that you were invited.

Ranmaru: You know that some cycle the Kurosaki . . .

Isabel: I know, my brother told me about the Kurosaki family and the tragedy that happened to you.

Ranmaru: Then you must know that many people avoid associating to us.

Isabel: So many high society families look down on your family and see that you are a failure even if you are famous singer, still considered a loser, the son of a family that lost his social status. You must had live to deal with many responsibility of the debt that you father left behind and taking care of your mother and sister.

Ranmaru see her face that turns serious and thinking of something. She must be thinking like all his friend and people that were "closed" to him. She will try to avoid him now, like all the rest. That he had to build a wall of indifference to protect of the attack.

Isabel: That's a stupid. You made a name for yourself and being noble enough to care about the family. Yes is sad to see that those things happened to you, but learned and survive from the experience. That make you the man that you are today and I bet stronger too.

Ranmaru eyes widen at the realization that Isabel was being honest and truthful to him. Not to say direct, something that he must admit is refreshing.

Isabel: Beside I don't see a Kurosaki, but I see Ranmaru. You're talented, professional and handsome.

Ranmaru: Thank you, La Mantua-chan.

Isabel: Please call me Isabel. [Get close to him and placed her hand in his chest.] I'm happy to meet this man and I hope to treat you as you and that you can see me as me. I hate to be treated in a way just for my family or position and I assume that you know that feeling so you wouldn't do that to me, right?

Ranmaru see that as he was worried to be treated as a failure by her, as she is afraid that the people see her for the money and use her. She is not as he thought first and he like this girl. Make him happy that stay around to talk to her. She's honest, humble and friendly.

A/N: I time skip the café scene. I wanted that the character meet the rest of the gang and see that they are just people like her and also wanted to mention the attraction that Haruka and Tokiya have toward each other. The band acknowledges, but still due to the rule of no romance they keeping a secret.


	12. Chapter 12

Legal disclaim: I do not own the right of Uta no Prince-sama, or their character.

Antonio's Office

Antonio La Mantua started negotiation of possibles partnership with the Hijirikawa and the Jinguji; while Ootori and Saotome also trying to make some of their own. Saotome want to make Isabel an idol, as well that Ootori. Is something that really bothers him; he actually remembered Mitsu suffering the price of fame; the pressure of always acting certain way and what not to do, the stalkers, the paparazzi, to worry about the imagine that later is not herself anymore and get lost in the image that the manager and publicist created for her. That slowly killed her love of acting and singing that when she "retired" he could have sworn she looked relieved. To imagine that same fate to his daughter he can't fathom. But as he sees the things developed the fame is too close to her since birth and now that she's an adult can't be helped. He can only see and support her if she takes that path and try to protect her as any father would, even if he is against it.

Secretary: Mr. La Mantua, there's Mr. Jinguji is here to see you.

Antonio: Thank you, let him in. [The eldest son of the Jinguji, have nothing to think ill of him, is the younger Jinguji that get him thinking, the playboy.]

Soichiro: Good day, Mr. La Mantua.

Antonio: Please sit and tell me the reason of the visit.

Soichiro: I come as a member of the Jinguji clan.

Antonio: Ohhh, and what business does the Jinguji clan have with the La Mantua family. [Hope that is not a marriage talk on behalf of that young Jinguji.]

Soichiro: My grandmother Jinguji Seiko, used to be close of the Hinora clan and knew Mitsune, want to invite your family to eat and welcome you to Japan.

Antonio: Well, the invitation is really appreciated; unfortunately my family members are a little busy. [Thank God! Is not for what he feared.]

Soichiro: Ohh

Antonio: My boys are back in the United States for theirs works, Mary a little busy these month on a charity event that she's organizing, Isabel taking some classes that could be validated in her university for graduations, and as you can see I am busy with the construction and development of the my company branch in Japan.

Soichiro: Please forgive us for the invitation in such moments, I should have asked you before letting my Oba-san make any plans.

Antonio: Please don't apologize, still thankful for the invitation.

Soichiro: Well, how about if instead of a grand event, a small dinner in one of the finest restaurant in Tokyo just a couple of people. Is that Oba-san having her eyes set in doing it in a week exactly, could that be possible?

Antonio: Could I ask why exactly that date?

Soichiro: I can only tell you that Oba-san wants to reveal it on the dinner.

Antonio: I don't know. . .

Soichiro: I guarantee that is not for something ill, please considers doing this for my grandmother sake.

Antonio: Well, I could try to make it on that date. I could try to make Mary, Isabel and myself.

Soichiro: Well, from the Jinguji would be Oba-san, my little brother and myself.

Antonio: Your brother. . . Ren?

Soichiro: Yes. So far I have seen lately your daughter and him became friends.

Antonio: Well, she looked more close to Masato Hijirikawa and even a couple of days back Camus and Cecil Aijima gave her tour to some attractions in Tokyo.

That's new to Antonio, he acted detach so Soichiro couldn't see that information affected him, that the playboy being friend with his daughter and the Jinguji making invitation to dinner, what's next the news that Ren and Isabel are expecting a child. (ARGH! Like in the anime a image of him pulling a tantrum inside his head screaming) Antonio shakes his head in attempt to remove those thoughts. As a father he became more aware as the years passes that Isabel was becoming a woman and that one day she could become someone's wife and gave birth to her own child. Mixed emotion, he still sees her as a small child that wants to take care and at the same time he has to prepare to the moment that happens. The only problem with this image is Ren. He investigates the long list of "girlfriends" and the popularity and fame that he have. He already knows that Isabel could suffer from a man like him. Especially if she falls for him, Ren looks like an unreliable man that could use her and then move to the next one as quickly as he changes clothes. He so far doesn't take really serious his own career as to imagine him as a possible head of a multimillion company. (The picture of Ren with a huge red X).

Soichiro: So, again are you willing to attend?

Antonio: Of course. [He will not let his child, his baby girl, be close to that Casanova.]

At the same time

Saotome Manor: Starish and Quartet Night Residence

The groups arrive at the house and start to separate to different place of the residence. Nanami and Tokiya to the piano room to "compose" music, Natsune and Reiji to the kitchen, that Reiji is going to try some cookies that Natsune baked earlier this day. (Good Luck Reiji) Ai and Syo to the living room to read some script of another sequel of Prince of Fight. Camus and Cecil to the classes, well more like Camus trying to teach Cecil of tea etiquette and Cecil trying to escape. Otoya to his room and Ranmaru sit at the frame of a huge window that gives him the view of a big cherry blossom tree seeing the movement by the breeze leaving him to his thoughts.

Ren and Masato goes to their room, the long silence broken by a text of Isabel to Masato, "Just got home, have a nice day " Masato sigh of relief, Ren got close to see that it was from her.

Ren: My mermaid can be cruel. She texted you and not me.

Masato: Because she has nothing to text you about. Don't call her "my mermaid" she is not yours.

Ren: Ohh, did I just saw Masato Hijirikawa jealous. By the way she's not your either.

They normally don't make a lot of conversation, but Ren's phone making the warning that he received a message. Looking at the message and a smirk caught the attention of Masato.

Masato: You know that tonight we aren't allowed to leave the manor. So you better tell your groupies that have to be another day to fool around.

Ren: Is about Isabel.

Masato: Did Isabel texted you?

Ren: No, was Soichiro.

Masato: Soichiro, you said it was about Isabel.

Ren: Being talkative today. Well, to let you know my roomies, Soichiro manage to make an invite Isabel and her parents to dinner, and I'm included in the party, a change to get close to her.

Masato: What did you manage to bed so many women that ran out of them already? Isabel is not one of your girls. You better keep your distance of her.

Ren: First her brother and now you, you normally don't make a long conversation with me and get involve with the people that I date.

Masato: . . .

Ren: I see what is going on here. You are after her.

Masato: I'm not after her. She's . . . a good friend of mine and the last thing I need to see is you getting her involve in your collection of conquest.

Ren: You're right. Since you're so proper and follower of your family orders. Beside you have no chances with her. You're engage, right?

Masato can't comment to that. He care for her and still if Ren be right and that he could have developed some feeling for her, he can't make any moves. He's already engage to marry a girl that was chosen by his parents. But still see her with Ren, unconceivable. Since he can't offered his heart at least can be friend and hope that whoever marry her is suitable to be worthy.

A/N: Looked everybody is gang up against Ren.


	13. Chapter 13

Legal disclaim: I do not own the right of Uta no Prince-sama, or their character.

Ren POV

He notices that the people are being very protective on Isabel, what's so special about her? Just because of her family? Could be for her beauty? He has to admit that caught his attention. Could it be what could mean to be with her? He really thought that she was like the any other rich spoil girls that he encounters, that could be easily woe and take her to bed. Then he sees her for the first time, really like could mentioned many love story like the way that love at first sight start and she ran away from him, like that she avoid his advances and flirts. When he found and read the notebook; saw her thought, fears, and small information of situations that she experience, she is someone so deep that could connect with him?

A worlds that only sees them as assets, that have to follow the rules that status quo have dictate to so many for years. Isabel was protected from that, by Antonio and her step-brothers devotion, and now as she mature will have to experience this now. He wonders if she can manage, all that at once. She already was being haunted by her mother's fame, her father money and family connection. She has a natural talent that can be overshadowing by those facts; no doubt that she doesn't pursuit music as a career. She looks like she loves to sing and play music. So she keeps it to herself, to have something that is only her.

Ren have known Masato since childhood and notice the way he sees her. But his already engage and out of the game. Masato is not man enough to challenge his father and fight for her. Another puppet that his only taste of limited freedom, as he is, by being a member of Starish. Still tick him off to see that Masato is close friend with her. Not to say the 2 step-brothers, Henry and Patrick, now Soichiro having meeting with Antonio La Mantua for "business." He doesn't suspect that Soichiro have an agenda already, he saw the way he was seeing Isabel at the party. Soon he could be making marriage proposal. Wonder is Antonio will consent; nevertheless she is his precious only daughter, so his expectation of the man that could be her husband must be really high. He could be considering and even investigating the bachelors in Japan right now. Also have to have in mind her decision, Isabel that he saw in that notebook would never let herself become the wife of a man that doesn't want, but wonder if her love for her father could make her follow his decision in case of a marriage arraignment. I wonder?

Soichiro Office

Soichiro just got from the meeting with Antonio that got extended to a lunch. So far the partnership of the company is coming along. No problem there, a partnership with an international company could guarantee the safety of the family and the business. A knock at the door the secretary opens at the sound of his voice indicating to come in.

Secretary: Mr. Jinguji, your grandmother is here to see you. [Letting an aged woman walk to the office without waiting for him to say nothing]

Seiko: Soichiro, how are things going?

Soichiro: Oba-san as usual the business is okay and making plan of connecting to La Mantua Company in a partnership of a project that can benefit both party and get us ahead of the rest of the competition and more recognition worldwide.

Seiko: Good, now for what I came here.

Soichiro: Of course, you don't come just to ask about the company.

Seiko: Too Obvious, huh. I trust you that the company is in very capable hands.

Soichiro: Then dear Oba-san, if the company is not your concern, what could make you come? Are you here for the usual you come here to pressure me to find wife.

Seiko: As you know as the head of the Jinguji family and business, your marriage is important. Your 30 years old and now more than even need a wife.

Soichiro: And my dear Oba-san has selected one for me, right? Who is it this time? I hope is not the distant cousin of a old business partner of my father.

Seiko: Isabel La Mantua

Soichiro: That explains the urgency of me making the plans with Antonio La Mantua for dinner. What make you think that he will agree?

Seiko: Why not? Your PI already said it, Antonio is looking that his daughter get marry soon. You even thou are older than her, your handsome, successful businessman and have no ill fame that can cause any shame to the family.

Soichiro: Talking about Ren now, are we?

Seiko: Still don't understand why you allow him to be this free and now he have another picture of him leaving a hotel with another woman, an aspiring model or something like that. Why you let him pursuit that career when you father forbid it.

Soichiro: Remember he always has been rebellious and his fame in Starish and modeling has helped the name of Jinguji.

Seiko: I always knew you care for him.

Soichiro: Of course, is my little brother, my father married his mother and even thou it was more passion than love, I respected father decisions and Ren lost his mother early in life and later father too. I think he is trying to find someone or something.

Seiko: Ren can be like a double edge sword, recognized by fame and infamous by his action outside the career. I think I should be looking for a wife for him faster than you. But I think that he would already bedded many of the daughter of business men that he could cause a bigger issue that what he's doing now.

Soichiro: Oba-san has been trying to work matchmaker that make me wonder if a pastime of yours?

Seiko: If you would be married and your brother not that scandalous, I would have another possible more useful hobby. [Sigh] Well back to the topic here. She's perfect for you; multilingual, from a powerful family, with a large company in other country and educated. Not to say young and healthy. Able to get pregnant and give me that great-grandchild I want to see before dying. Remember that you're now getting younger; you need make the move while you can.

Soichiro: Oba-san! Please! [Soichiro blush at that last part]

Seiko: Oh, please you are too old to be blushing.

After the conversation Seiko leave the office. Soichiro thought running wild in there. Isabel caught his attention at the party, he wouldn't deny it, but she's younger than him and obviously would never think of him that way. Other hand Oba-san is eager for a wedding and some great grandkids. He wonders the attraction that he have is because of her or what she can represent. A strong connection and a secure future for both families, the Jinguji one of the richest families in Japan and La Mantua a family that have connections in United States, Spain, and Italy, with some small branches in England and Latin American, and starting a branch in Japan and wonder if Antonio have his eyes set in other countries, make him think of Alexander the Great trying to conquer the world, but in another scale, corporations and finances. Soichiro have investigated Antonio La Mantua, in the last 20 years he had work to expand the company and make La Mantua as worldwide known name. A company that have a lawyer branch, some hospital to help the low income families, produce and sale household item, promote the local arts and even in United States fund and produce movies and documentaries. He imagines that Antonio was ambition man; trying to make an empire strong enough sure that once he steps down his daughter can manage the company. Now by meeting him see a family man that may have been the action in the years of a man grieving the death of the woman that he loved and the fear of leaving a daughter alone in this world without someone to be with. To the point of remarried a woman with two children of her own, to give Isabel a family.


	14. Chapter 14

Legal disclaim: I do not own the right of Uta no Prince-sama, or their character.

La Mantua Residence

Antonio is giving the news to Mary and Isabel about the diner with the Jinguji's; they were watching the sitcom "The Big Bang Theory." Mary of course happy, to meet and go outside, but Isabel not so much, but on the bright side at least is going to be someone that she know.

A week later

Ren, Soichiro and Seiko Jinguji, came separate vehicle to meet at the entrance of the restaurant to get inside to the schedule diner with the La Mantua.

Ren: Hello, Oba-san, Soichiro.

Soichiro: Hello Ren, thank you for joining us.

Seiko: Good Evening Soichiro. Well, thank you Ren for not posing in the last weeks in any gossip magazine in scandalous position, like leaving a hotel in the morning hours in arm of a woman for example.

Ren: I have been busy with Starish and modeling jobs.

Soichiro: Well, shall we?

Seiko: First I have to say something to both of you.

Ren/Soichiro: Okay

Seiko: This dinner is to show Antonio La Mantua that the Jinguji is a good decent family. Ren please don't make any attempt toward her except a friendly one, I heard that you and her are that; Friends.

Ren is not happy to hear that comment from his grandmother. That he know that she was after. He doesn't like it and is surprise that Soichiro haven't protested over her plan, but again he see his big brother's eyes glowing under those glasses and he know that he is favoring secretly the idea.

They got inside and see that Antonio, Mary and Isabel are already inside and in the table.

Soichiro: Good evening, sorry for being late.

Antonio: Don't worry you are in time. Please sit.

Soichiro: This is my grandmother Jinguji Seiko, my brother Jinguji Ren that I assume that you already know. [Looking at Isabel]

Isabel: Sure, hello nice to meet you all, you too Ren.

Ren: Hello, my mer . . . Isabel. I couldn't leave a chance to see again. [He grabs her hand and gives a kiss, looking at Soichiro to see any reactions.]

Soichiro: Oba-san, this is La Mantua Anotnio, La Mantua Mary and La Mantua Isabel.

Seiko: Is a pleasure and so happy to finally see you my child.

Isabel: The pleasure is all mines.

Seiko: I use to know your mother Mitsune. Our families are friends for many years. Even Mitsune was engage to one of my cousins Takashi, before your father stole her heart.

Antonio: Ohh, so Takashi is a Jinguji. So I'm starting to see the reason of Soichiro insistence to have this dinner.

Seiko: Yes, my son, Soichiro and Ren's father was really angry when the union didn't occur. But don't worry, he got married and have a family of his own. The Takashi or the Jinguji family guards no ill feeling for the incident. Is in the past either way. I always thought of Mitsune as a daughter, so her death hurt me and I always wanted to see her daughter, you Isabel.

They ordered their food and having some small conversations, like the moving the comparing the countries. Ren and Soichiro feel awkward Isabel is seated between them in a round table. Mary, Seiko, Antonio, Soichiro, Isabel and Ren in round the clock. Ren would notice that Soichiro would make conversation to Isabel and he would get involved and interrupt his brother and tried to make Isabel look at him.

Ren POV: I know that Seiko told him to not get involve between Isabel and Soichiro, but he can't. He is tired that the people keep pulling him away from her, like he is the plague or something that have to be shone away. Not to say that Soichiro wouldn't understand Isabel the way that he does. Or maybe he is afraid that his brother could learn more things of her that he could be left behind.

Soichiro POV: Damn Ren, what are you doing? It getting annoying that every time that they are talking and getting along Ren would interrupt and get her attention. Oba-san warned him, and still he look like he will do what he wanted. But the conversation that they had shared, she look really smart and humble and friendly woman. Antonio must be proud of her.

Isabel POV: The brother looked like they are fighting for my attention two small children fighting over just one toy. She wonder is their relationship as brothers is okay. Soichiro look more like a father to Ren than a brother may be the age difference. But the idea of two brothers against each other pained her heart.

Isabel excuse herself so she could go to the bathroom. Ren see the moment and while the rest of them are into the conversation he walk to the bathroom area and wait for her. The moment that he sees her getting out and he get close to her and embrace her.

Isabel: Huh? Ren, what are you . . .? [Ren suddenly kissing her, not being aware that someone was watching that unfold.]

Ren: I'm tire that many people get in my way, tired that they telling me no to pursued you. I don't want you to be with anyone. I'm interested in you, Isabel.

Isabel: [Pull away from him. Eyes wide open.] No.

Ren: No?

Isabel was in shock, and moves back to the table and ignore Ren the rest of the diner. She feel like the friendship that she offered him was a game for him. He is interrupting his brother conversations, sneaking to kiss her in the back hall. She really sees him as a boy that want the toy that his brother have interest in playing, or the kid that want to climb the tallest tree even thou many tell him not to do it. She felt no connection in that kiss, only wants, no love. She can't accept his confession.

At the end of the evening Seiko enjoyed the time meeting the La Mantua and so far her grandsons had behaved the best they can.

Seiko: So Isabel, I was wondering is your seeing anybody. A young and beautiful woman like you must be engage by now.

Isabel: No, ma'am. So far I have been so focus in the classes.

Seiko: Education is important; I bet you are top of your class.

Isabel: Well, I have a year to graduation. Since I came here I taking some classes in W University that can be credited at Yale and still graduate on time.

Soichiro: I heard your taking laws. Right?

Isabel: Yes.

Seiko: So are you going to live officially in Japan.

Isabel: I want to be here for a while and see the place that my mother was born and lived until she got married. Eventually I have to go back for the graduation and I still don't know what to do.

Antonio: So far I hope that by that time you can tell me that you fall in love and planning a wedding.

Isabel: Dad!

Mary: Honey, I think that theme is not for here. I bet Mrs. Jinguji doesn't need to listen to this.

Seiko: Ohh, please call me Seiko. I had a very lovely evening and I feel that we know for a while and you all have given this old lady a day.

Antonio: And we are thankful for the invitation.

Seiko: Beside I know what Antonio is going through. Soichiro here is single and I have been begging him to find wife. At my age I want to see that my beloved grandchildren are as happy as I was when I marry my late husband. I want to see some baby walking in the house.

Antonio: See! That's what I want to see that my daughter met a nice and reliable man and be married.

Mary: Honey, I know the sentiment, but is up to Isabel and Seiko I bet that Soichiro as handsome as he is will have no problem getting a woman attention.

Ren: I could volunteer to become Isabel's fiancé.

Seiko/ Soichiro: Ren!

Antonio made a sour face that many can't understand that statements was one that he couldn't stomack.

Seiko: My young grandson can really be a jokester.

Antonio: I'm sorry Mrs. Jinguji but I know the fame of him and any respectable father wouldn't like his daughter associate with him. The only reason that I have been tolerant knowing that they have a friendship is that I have trust that Isabel will not fall for such type of men.

Ren is hurt that the father of the woman that is attracted too is attacking him in such a way. They don't know him well and are pushing him away without a moment to prove the man that he can be worthy of her.

The night come to an end, the party leaves to their respective houses.

Seiko: Ren, I'll give you a ride home.

Ren: Okay [He knows what would lead now. He gets to her vehicle.]

Seiko: Ren, please explain your action of this night with Miss La Mantua

Ren: What are you talking about, Oba-san? I know her and you told me to the friend with her.

Seiko: To be friendly, you acted like a small child fighting over a toy. Let me get myself clear in case that you missed the first time; I want to get Soichiro and Isabel together.

Ren: Why Soichiro? Why not me?

Seiko: Ren, I could have considered you. But you saw that back there. Your "reputation" has won a dislike at Mr. La Mantua. Your actions have caught up to you and you heard what he said. What respectable father would let his daughter be with a womanizer? So far, it's a miracle that any of your conquest hasn't come to the house claiming to be pregnant or expecting to get engage from you.

Ren: But I could change with the right woman.

Seiko: Why you have to wait for a woman for you to change? Do you really want her that much? To the point marry her and quit Starish?

Ren: You want me to quit Starish?

Seiko: Did you know that Antonio La Mantua is looking not only a husband for his daughter but a successor to take over the company when the time comes. Or what did you thought that you could be an idol all your life?

Ren: . . .

Seiko: If you really want her, you have to win her. You have to make some changes in your life, if you can't then you have no business with her and move aside. Soichiro manage to convince us to let you go to that school and to have this "career" to let you pursuit this music of yours. I keep thinking that you are taking advantage of Soichiro kindness and running wild.

Good old Oba-san, strong, stern and wise. She at that age still is able to see thing that many could have missed, the benefit of age and status inside the family. Ren got to his place and lay in the bed thinking about all that had happened so far.

A/N: Going everything slow. Are Ren feeling really love or something else? Do Isabel can open up to love?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Well, maybe I have already mentioned before since I don't know the name of their parents I gave them names in order to help understand the dialog. I had been thinking that maybe going to create different routes, still I don't know.

Legal disclaim: I do not own the right of Uta no Prince-sama, or their character.

Hijirikawa Residence: A couple of days

Masato got to the house after being called by his father last night requesting his presence.

Servant: Welcome home, young master.

Masato first goes to his room and change to traditional Japanese clothes and walk toward the study that his father is. His father a stern looking man, and follower of tradition. He knocks and waits for the approval of his father to enter.

Hayato: Enter

Masato: You called me father?

Hayato: Yes, please, sit.

Masato: [Do as told]

Hayato: Masato, I called you to let you know about your marriage with Yuriko Akizuki.

Masato: So is time for that. [Referring to marriage and leaving Starish]

Hayato: You already know that this music business is for a period of time and that eventually you have to take over and work in the family company and marry and create a family of your own. But this is not the reason why I call.

Masato: Then what is it?

Hayato: I have the news that Miss Akizuki is pregnant with her instructor and they planned to hide this from us. But eventually we learn from it and I send a cancellation of the arraignment to your wedding.

Masato grew up knowing to resign his fate to his father. By a miracle his father listened to his grandfather and let Masato do this for now, but with some conditions and so far he can't complain. Masato saw like the sky got clear and anything could happen. He is not going to marry that woman. He met her couple of times and always was polite to each other but felt no connection to her. But not the coast is clear he have to see any plans that his father have for him.

Hayato: I heard that you manage to get along fine with Mr. Antonio La Mantua's daughter at the party.

Masato: Yes.

Hayato: I remember I sent you and Miss Akizuki as a representative of the familie and company.

Masato: Correct

Hayato: And Miss Akizuki didn't go with you, right?

Masato: Something about not being able due to another appointment of some sort.

Osuki: Must have been busy with her lover to show up with her future husband to a party.

Hayato: Mother! Please knock before coming.

Osuki: Hayato, I'm came here the moment that I learned about the engagement situation, and you're concerned about me, your mother, forgetting to knock the door.

Hayato: Very well. [Waited until his mother sit next to Masato in front of the desk.

Masato: Good day Oba-san

Osuki: Good day, dear Masato. Sorry to hear about the situation with the Akizuki.

Masato: It's okay, Oba-san.

Hayato: Well, now we need to know the next course of action.

Osuki: Your right it was meant to get married in a period of two years waiting for Yuriko graduation.

Hayato: But now we don't have too, so Masato should quit Starish immediately and start to take a more active role in the company.

Osuki: Masato is 20 years old and I would like for him to continue Starish.

Hayato: Mother, you know I don't want him to do this. It if wasn't for father he would have never gone to Saotome School.

Osuki: Your father, Ryoko, wanted to gave some freedom to Masato before coming to deal with the responsibility of the family clan.

Hayato: But becoming an idol. To later see him falling like Jinguji Ren and being seen in hotel with women and shame our name.

Osuki: Remember that we are talking about Masato. He have never gave you motive to distrust. Don't you think that you can lower your guard on him?

Hayato: Then what do you think we should do.

Osuki: Masato should still continue at Starish. Think this way he manage to create connections that could be beneficial to us in the near future.

Hayato: . . .

Osuki: Before you say anything, please listen. He should continue until we arraign another marriage, like the original arraignment of the two year. That not only gave him time to continue at the boy band, also gave us time to find a suitable bride for the Hijirikawa's.

Hayato: Maybe we don't need to wait so much.

Osuki: What you have in mind?

Hayato widen a grin as the inspiration occurs to him at the dilemma, he lifts the article of a magazine and there is a picture of Isabel La Mantua.

Masato: Isabel!

Hayato: Do you know her?

Masato: Yes, at the party that the La Mantua made a couple of months ago.

Hayato: Do you get along?

Masato: Yes

Hayato: To the point that she could consider you as a friend?

Masato: We have been cordial and she has treated me as one.

Hayato: Then we have something in our favor.

Masato: Father, I assume that you know that she is a foreigner and that the concept of arraign marriage is uncommon and in many case they don't make such.

Osuki: That is true. She may have a Japanese mother, but she was raised as an American. A girl like her can't understand the strict tradition of our family.

Hayato: You know that she can be taught. She is mentioned to study in one of the best university in United States. Come from a well known family that have a mass corporation and you said it mother, we have 2 years. Instead of looking for a bride could be used to educate her.

Masato: She's taking classes while in Japan to complete and graduate soon.

Hayato: Does she is fluent in our language?

Masato: Well, enough to have a decent and long conversation.

Osuki: You think that the rest of the family will accept her.

Hayato: It doesn't matter if the rest wouldn't approve. I'm the head of the family. Beside her mother is from the Hinora Clan, even if they are not influential, they also are respectable and the Mitsune Hinora was one of the most famous members, which married Antonio La Mantua, a foreigner, but influential through many places in the world and from a family of long lineage in Italy.

As much as the idea of being with Isabel wasn't that negative, Masato didn't look them as a couple. Is not like someone couldn't tell them to be together and that love could be born naturally. A little ray of sunshine came with the news that he would not married his fiancé anymore, but the plan that his father could come up with could damage his friendship with Isabel. The girl that call his attention and see her more than just name and fortune. It's too early to consider that he's in love with her, but he like her a lot.

Masato: Father, if I may. . .

Hayato: Yes, Masato?

Masato: Isabel is more independent and very considerate to everyone. She is not easily fooled and if you come to her father to try to arraign a marriage, you may obtain the opposite reaction. Isabel has rejected that type of approach before.

Hayato: Well, to come to tell me those things is bold of you, Masato. Also make me realize that you are really close to her to know that much. So the possibilities are still there but we have to change the strategic.

Osuki: Hayato, what I think that is best for Masato to leave him court her without our help. He already has the friendship and the closeness, just need to get to her heart.

Good old Oba-san. She notices that Masato was getting anxious when his father got to the theme of Isabel La Mantua. Masato is so honest to his feelings, but learn to hide it under that serious poker face. But as any man has his pride, and Masato could normally do what Hayato tell him, but he's trying to tell his father not to meddler on this one.

Hayato: Very well, Masato, you should be thankful to my mother. She just gave you freedom.

Finishing the conversation, Masato and Osuki leave the office and Masato getting ready to leave. Unknown that Hayato have already start his move toward the goal that he have in mind.

Osuki: Masato, I really hope that you can have the love of a woman that is not bought into the family. If Isabel is that woman, I'll help all I can.

Masato: Thank you, Oba-san.

Osuki: And please try to understand your father. He has a family and a company to run. He worries about the people that are close to us.

Masato: Yes, Oba-san.

Saotome Manor: Couple of Hours Later

Masato manage to come without incident, pass by the family room and see a familiar imagines. That's Ren and Isabel in a restaurant table, very close together. He up the volume to listen:

Male commentator: They haven't confirmed a date yet, only that the main members of the families were gathered there. You can see Soichiro Jinguji the CEO and actual head of the Jinguji family, Seiko Jinguji their grandmother and a socialite. . .

Female commentator: Then you have the Magnate La Mantua with his wife and daughter, the recently presented Isabel La Mantua, all casual and very friendly. You can see the picture of Ren being close to her. . .

Male commentator: It could be the wedding of the century, one of the biggest member of Starish and also the son of the famous singer Asuka.

Female commentator: Not to say that Isabel is the daughter of Mitsune. Some mention that her voice and talent for music is one that could equal her mother. KYAAAA! . . . Just to imagine theire children I bet they are going to be . . .

Masato turn it off, irritated.

Ren: Awww. . . I wanted to hear about my wedding too.

Masato: Ren

Ren: What's with that face? You're not going to congratulate me?

Masato: Even I know not to believe these programs.

Ren: I'm so hurt; I thought you would be happy for me.

Masato: Why? I would be worried for Isabel.

Ren: Huh?

Masato sigh, got his tablet and after making some gesture with his finger and hand it over to Ren. When Ren looked at it, his eyes widen. Hateful rants in the personal webpage of Isabel.

Masato: I can bet that by now is more that only in her webpage, but also in the La Mantua Company, Starish Fan Club and that if you check your fan page also will see.

Ren: Female can be fearsome creatures.

Masato: Please be serious. . .

Ren: I AM!. . . I never thought that this could go this extreme.

Masato: I'm going to call her. [He and Ren do that, but no answers]

Ren: I tried too to call Isabel, but apparently it was turn off.

Masato: Let me call her house. . .

Ren while waited, his own phone rang. It was from Soichiro, he can already guess the reason of the call.

Ren: Soi. . .

Soichiro: Come to my office as soon as possible, we have to talk.

Ren: I will, but I have to stop at Isabel's

Soichiro: No you can't

Ren: Why because the Jinguji Leader command

Soichiro: NO. . . Because Antonio La Mantua would not let you come close to the house.

Ren: Wha. . .

Soichiro: I'll explain to you here, come!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for the private messages and encouragement. Here a special chapter dedicated to you.

Legal disclaim: I do not own the right of Uta no Prince-sama, or their character.

Meanwhile . . .

Isabel was walking in the park area near the lake close to her university. Beautiful and peaceful, then the sound of music playing called her attention and walk toward the root of her curiosity. She sees the silver haired "heterochromatic" eyes guy, the one that she saw at the party and talked outside the café that day, Ranmaru.

He is playing the bass with the street performers, she can see the passion of his action, love maybe, and clearly he enjoyed playing rock music with them. His action is intense, every time that he pull one of the string make her feel that at the same time her heart string is being pulled. She keep listening and watching the performance that is calling the attention of the audience. He can draw a crowd, by the end of the sound the audience engulf in a roar of applaud; he handed over the bass to the vocalist and like the force call, his eyes saw hers. Isabel sees another image of the stoic, and non-talkative man. He has the courage to be himself in the public without caring what they think.

Once Ranmaru notice Isabel he walked toward her. Isabel's in a panic for a moment and remembers to control her emotion that is affected by his performance. Why she starting to feel this way?

Isabel: Hello, Ranmaru.

Ranmaru: Huh . . . Hi. [Why being shy now, he's the one that approach her.]

Isabel: You played amazing. [Trying to be casual and friendly.]

Ranmaru: Thanks, [blush] what are you doing here?

Isabel: I got off the classes and was having a walk, you know.

Ranmaru: Oh, yeah. I remember that someone mentioned that you were studying.

Isabel: Yeah, trying to kill some times and finish the degree.

The awkwardness of the small conversation was interrupted by Isabel stomach rumbling.

Isabel: [This is embarrassing! Now in front of him.] Ahahaha, well this is awkward. Hahaha [Trying to laugh it off.] Well, I have to leave have a nice day.

Ranmaru: Isabel, wait! [Practically shouting.] There a crepes stand nearby, if you want we could get something to eat.

Isabel: We?

Ranmaru: I'm hungry too.

They walk to the stand and Isabel order her crepe filled with banana and crème and Ranmaru strawberry. Walk a little distance and seat in the base of a tree enjoying the shadow. Isabel wonder why now she fell shy over him, he's handsome as well as all the other that she have meet in Japan, maybe because is one that have interacted a couple of time and doesn't want to do something that could affect the possible friendship.

Ranmaru POV

As you can see that his face show no impression, was the opposite in the inside, he was screaming and panicking. He thinks they have nothing in common. Come on, idiot, talk to her or she will think that your boring.

Isabel: I'm enjoying this, so peaceful and the crepe is delicious.

As if she can read what he is thinking mentioned in order not to force Ranmaru to start a conversation.

Ranmaru: Yes, I come here from time to time.

Isabel: I can see. How have you been?

Ranmaru: The same, work and practicing with girlfriend.

Isabel: Oh. [Of course he has a girlfriend. He's handsome, talented and can have any girl. I hope she doesn't get angry of me interacting with him.]

Ranmaru: [Notice that her change after his comment.] Girlfriend is the name of my bass.

Isable was relief, why because he doesn't have a girlfriend or that he clear that right away. Either way her heart skip a beat. Later Isabel looked down and notices a kitten nearby; it's cute, silver color fur and green eyes, is a little skinny, like got separated of his or her mother and is looking for food. She wonders if the kitty eats crepes. While Isabel was running her thought debating if to offer the crepes to the small cat, Ranmaru notice her action or the lack of and realized what called her attention. He pulls from his jacket an easy open can of tuna and opened it. The kitty respond to the smell and cautiously goes to the man and nibble at the content of the can. Isabel: You like cats, Ranmaru?

Ranmaru: Yes.

Isabel: Enough to carry around a can of tuna?

Ranmaru: I encounter many straight cats and . . .

Isabel: You like to help even if by a can of food, you have a very warm heart Ranmaru. [She delicately pats the head of the kitty and her eyes bright at the sound of the cat meow.]

Ranmaru: Do you want to keep him?

Isabel: Him?

Ranmaru: Is a male cat, do you?

Isabel: [Grab the kitten and look into the eyes.] Do you want to come home with me, little Ran.

Ranmaru: Little Ran?

Isabel: Have the same beautiful color silver as you and I don't know, the moment I saw his eyes the name just poop out of my head.

Ranmaru: Ohh, okay. [Does she like my hair?! Does she see me cute like the cat! A man doesn't like to be considered cute by a girl that they can have some feelings.]

Ranmaru see that she's petting "Little Ran" and feel the warm of her and in brief moment envy the cat. He little by little starts to see that he is developing some emotional attachment toward Isabel. But what do her see him as, a friend, acquaintance or something more deep. But by these little encounters that they have exchange so far, he see that she's serious when it come to work and caring to the people around her.

They finished the food and is about to go their separate ways, they bid their good-byes and as Isabel carrying the cat in her arms leaves, but noticed a group of girls tailing her, he have a bad feeling about it and follows. His gut was correct as Isabel was walking the group catch up to her and surrounds her. He was a little away, so he couldn't hear what they were telling to Isabel, but by the look of their faces and the tone mean that they aren't friendly to her. He moves to get to her, when he manages to get closer see as one of the girls slap Isabel face. At the image he sprints to her.

Ranmaru: Hey!

The group panic at seeing him and move actually ran away. Ranmaru got to Isabel and cover her in a protective hug. Isabel face was one of shock, eyes wide opens and the red mark in her cheek.

Ranmaru: Isabel, are you okay?! [He's looking at her face, one of his hands holding her chin to have a better look at the red cheek, the other rubbing her back comforting.]

Isabel: Why? They talk to fast, I couldn't understand why? [Tears start to fall.]

Ranmaru: Come, I'll make sure you get home. Maybe there we could figure out what going on.

Isabel called her house and told Yuma what happened, obviously Yuma sent the vehicle to pick her up and after 15 minutes, she and Ranmaru were on their way to La Mantua Manors, because Isabel didn't wanted to be alone, and even if she wanted to be alone Ranmaru could have in his heart to let her. During the drive Isabel was crying and Ranmaru continue to hug her and talking to her "that everything will be okay."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Well, apologies for the long time to post. Suffered a huge case of writer block on my stories, not to say I was busy.

Legal disclaim: I do not own the right of Uta no Prince-sama, or their character.

Soichiro's Office

Soichiro, Seiko and Ren are sitting in the sofas.

Seiko: Well, this really exploded. [Watching the images on Soichiro's tablet.]

Soichiro: Ren's actions and behavior had caused a danger not only the La Mantua but the Jinguji.

Ren take his cellphone out, tried to call her, but her phone apparently looked like is off.

Soichiro: Don't waste your time, she will not answer.

Ren: Have you talked to Isabel at all.

Soichiro: Isabel has been targeted by your fans, leaving messaged on her personal webpage, her father's and calling her cellphone and texting her. To the point according to Mr. La Mantua that a group of fans walked to her in a park near the university and slap her.

Ren: Is she Okay?

Seiko: He mentioned so far that wasn't serious, but you have to understand that his furious.

Soichiro: He tightens the security and took her phone and other electronic devise. Before she could see any of the messages.

Ren see that his action to call her attention and to prove Soichiro that he had more advantage that him to her heart backfire. Isabel is being bullied by his fan, a large group of young girls that their concept of loyalty and love is twisted to the point that attack anyone that he get close to.

Soichiro: Ren do you have anything to say?

Ren: Sorry Soichiro that I mess up your future business.

Soichiro: What it suppose to mean?

Ren: Come on, you really wanted to marry her. You only thought of the company sake.

Seiko: Ren. . .

Ren: No, Oba-san, no. Soichiro is angry that the media would see me more like her partner than him, the man that was after La Mantua Company. Am I wrong?

Soichiro: What anger you more, is not my approach toward her. Is that the people would push you away from her and would never consider worthy of her.

Ren: What? I care about her.

Soichiro: You accuse me of being after her because the family name and fortune. But you are after her because is the one that they tell you no to get near.

Ren: And you expect her to want to marry you because her father says so?

Seiko: Antonio was really considering the idea. First, to introduce Isabel to Soichiro and see from there if there could be a connection. But with this situation, the possibility is uncertain. Probably Mr. La Mantua wouldn't want anything to do with us, personally speaking.

As Seiko and Soichiro continue to talk Ren leave the office in direction to the house of the girl that he got in trouble.

La Mantua Manor

After the call the house went into an uproar, Antonio called the rest of the family to come to the house immediately, except fro Henry and Patrick that still in the U.S. due to their duties. By the time that Ranmaru and Isabel got to the house, Ranmaru directed by Yuma take her to her room with the cat.

Ranmaru: Are you feeling better?

Isabel: Thank you Ranmaru for the help, I don't know what to do, it surprise me. Sorry to get you involved in this.

Ranmaru: Don't apologize, for what I get to read it's not your fault, please just try to relax and rest. {gave her a hug and a kiss in the forehead.

Yuma: Isabel-sama, Mr. Kurosaki is right, rest. Sir, Master Antonio wishes to speak with you.

Antonio asked the detail to Ranmaru since Isabel looked shaken enough and wanted her to calm down. After Ranmaru gave his story Antonio sent him home, very thankful that he was around to help her.

Isabel's POV

The most hated girl in Japan. Not because she be an idol or an important figure, neither a model, but still many people after her or more accurate after her family money, the La Mantua's name and her mother legacy. How can she really know if anyone sees her for who she is?

The magazine mentioned about her "friendship" with Jinguji Ren, a possible engagement and reliable source that confirm of arraign marriage. Not only that, now have many web pages of comments against her. Apparently fan of Ren and Starish, even found out her personal phone number, even also the manor number and bombed with constant calls. Leaving messages in the voicemail, and text. Her personal account full of comments and attacks. That her father making the changes to change the number and contacting lawyers of possible actions against the magazine and the media that expose such images that have his daughter hiding.

"You whore!"

"Stay away from Jinguji-sama!"

"Leave Japan."

Among others written messages left by those fan-crazed girls. The hate that she can feel in them, sees in them, filled her heart with fear and sadness. Why? Is her life such a bother to many? No, she didn't do anything to apologize. She was trying to make friends, to know people and to become more sociable. Now she's locked in her rooms and taken all communication by her father. She was conscious that her father's action is to protect her, especially after the incident at the park. She looked at the mirror and sees the red mark on her cheek; thankfully the swelling was going down.

Antonio's Study

His fear of losing her, the only thing that he have left of his love for Mitsune Hinora, the one that vow to always protect and be next to. The one that abandoned for 7 years in the grief and one try to compensate for in guilt. His only child, the daughter that his wife gave her life for, that Mitsu cried and pray to have. Now being attacked due to the media, again the media is after his family. He should have leave Isabel in the dark, away from them. But his desire to see her happy and in love was greater and now she's paying for it. He has to find a way to fix this.

His trails of thought are interrupted by the noise in the main entrance. Yuma get to the office after a short knock.

Yuma: Sir, a Ren Jinguji on the entrance, want to speak with Miss Isabel.

Antonio: No one can see her, especially him.

Yuma: He looks worried, please sir at least speak to him.

Antonio: Tell him to go home.

Yuma leave and a moment starts to hear Ren screaming trying to call Isabel to him. That boy can be so problematic. He stated as he got up and walk to the source of the screams.

Ren: I'll not leave until I see her.

Yuma: Young Jinguji the Master Antonio said no, please leave. Now is not the moment to cause this scene.

Ren: ISABEL! ISABEL!

Antonio: She can't hear you. Even if she could her mother wouldn't let her come.

Ren: Sir, please let me see her I need to see if she's okay.

Antonio: I can assure you my boy that she's safe.

Ren: Locking her up? Why?

Antonio: WHY?! After the situation of the magazine and the attack at my daughter, I have to do, what a father must for her safety.

Ren: I apologize for my fans. I want to take responsibility for this and let me. . .

Antonio: Responsibility, you say, like all the times that you slander your name and reputation leaving those hotel with different girls, like the seriousness that you take of your career. I see the fruit don't fall to far from the tree.

Ren: What do you mean by that?

Antonio: I meet you mother once, talented and a huge flirt, surrounded by men and suitor.

Ren: You knew my mother?

Antonio: You have to remember that I was living here and dating my late wife, by that time I met your mother. She tried to make some passes and when I ignore her, she move on to your dad.

Ren: She was. . .

Antonio: Your father lover while he was married. I really thought that they fall in love. Not many married man in this place would divorce the mother of your two eldest brothers to marry his mistress.

Ren: So you're against me because of my mother?

Antonio: No, I bet your mother was a good mother and wife until her end.

Ren was surprise that Antonio wasn't degrading the memory of his mother. Found some information that he suspected. That he was a playboy just like her. That follows the career to get close to her memory and life style. What Antonio mentioned next was the part that hurt.

Antonio: What I don't want are you near my daughter, simple. I can see that you see her as another number to add your collection. That coming here could prove something either your guilty that this is causing pain to her or is a well thought out plan to get close to her in her most vulnerable moment and get what you want from here, her in your bed or to help your family get a strong ties.

Ren: Mr. La Mantua let me assure you that coming here is purely concern. Nothing more from that. I . . .

Antonio: You think I would take the word of a man that slanders his family and his integrity as a man, use the fame to bed women after women. I don't want a man with such history to get close to my daughter. Less to date her.

Ren: I know that I have a fame and I'll not denying it, but the small amount of time that I had passed with her make me realize how especial she is.

Antonio: My daughter has no experience with men, romantically speaking. It is the main reason that you're after her. Inexperience, naïve, a shelter princess that you can woo and conquer. A rarity that many men like you can't seem to pass, right?

Ren: Sir.

Antonio: I thought that you could at least respect her due to the business with your brother, but looked like that you don't have a line. You know I'm not completely angry at you or your family. It was my fault too that this come to happen. I should have known that events like this were bound to happen with people like you. Leave young Jinguji and don't worry about my daughter, I will keep her safe.

Antonio makes a gesture and 3 bodyguards enter the main hall.

Antonio: Please, escort Young Jinguji to his vehicle and make sure he leaves this place.

The guard take hold of Ren and as he is being escorting

Ren: LA MANTUA-SAMA, PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS! [Still being walked to the out of the house] ISABEL! ISABEL!


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note

Happy 2017 and hopefully had a wonderful holiday (which ever you celebrate). First let me apologize, I have been busy in the holidays (even able to go to Izumicon in Oklahoma City and see the writer of a Webtoon that I read called Love Metal, Hnote) also another thing is; the bad thing of having a computer that other uses, is that they can mess it up, so for a couple of days I have been fixing it the best that I can. Also tried to make it longer as a thank you for being able to wait until now.

Thinking about making different routes by each characters; Ren, Ranmaru, Masato (yeah, I already mention that they're friends, but well, have to open up to see that him can get the girl) and maybe another one. Have to see were this is going. Just a thought, but you can tell me if you want it.

Legal disclaimer: I don't own Uta Prince-sama or their character, except for my OCs.

La Mantua's Manor

Isabel has been in her room thinking the things that have transpire in the last couple of days. The question now is what now? Knowing her father would be even now considering the idea of sending her to United States to be away from this. She doesn't want to leave this place, she want to see more, learn more and she have made friends. She's not even angry at Ren, he has no control over what happened of the tabloid or his crazy fans, but her father couldn't let go. I think that her father needs someone to blame and Ren fit the bill, so to say. Thank God that he hasn't learned about the kiss in the back hall that leads to the bathrooms. That something that manages to conclude in the days in the house and the time that she played the piano when she is too suffocated in her room.

Since her father removes the computer and her phone, she wonders if her friends have tried to contact her; Masato, Tomochika, Ranmaru, Nanami and the rest of the guys. Ren must be in trouble in his house too. Also if she keep missing days of school could affect her grades, so many things to think and considered about.

Today her brothers are coming, because of her. She feel tire and sad that everyone have to stop their live and come because of her. She's tire that she cause so many trouble, ever since she was born. She's depressed and theirs not deny it.

Yuma: Isabel-sama your father and brothers are at your father's office waiting.

Isabel: Thank you, Yuma.

She needs to get control of this and stop them of treating her like a fragile doll.

Antonio's Office

Henry: You want to do what!?

Antonio: Is for the best, Isabel is going to be targeted more and need to get her out of here. Isabel and Mary leave next week and I'll stay to finish business and opening of the Japan branch and . . .

Patrick: Did you ask Isabel?

Antonio: . . .

Mary: Antonio, I think she will not want to leave.

Antonio: She's depressed and locked in her room.

Henry: YOU LOCKED HER IN THE HOUSE!

Mary: Henry! You don't need to scream.

Henry: Sorry mother, but I can't sit by and see Antonio alienate her again from the world. He did it once, remember?

Antonio: I'm doing the best for her.

Isabel enters and sees that the argument is about her. Her family, her father, brothers, mother fighting over her. The fans that attacked and harass her, the media after the next gossip, her brothers coming and neglecting their duties and now family fighting over the matter.

Isabel: STOP! STOP!

All looked at her amazed at her outburst the always composed and obedient daughter reacting to the situation.

Isabel: Stop treating me like a child that can't do anything and can deal anything. Let me make my decision. I don't want to leave Japan.

Antonio: Isabel, I'm worried that another situation occurs and could be worst; you never know what a group of crazy fanatics could think of.

Isabel: They are ignorant teens that think that this will stop my friendship with Ren.

Antonio: Ren, that man since the day that I met him, knew was problem.

Isabel: Father, Ren is not to blame at this.

Antonio: Don't you dare defend him!

Isabel: I know that he have a reputation, I'm not stupid. He was flirting with me the moment that we met. But my friendship with him is another thing.

Antonio: I knew it!

Isabel: But you have to accept that this situation was created by the dinner that you agreed with his grandmother and elder brother.

Mary: Honey you have to agree on that.

Antonio: Mary, please don't get involved in this.

Henry: Isabel I think that father wanted you to get involve with a business man and not with a idol with an army of crazy fans that throw rock and send you have messages in the phone and internet.

Antonio: I'm thinking that . . .

Mary: NO! Antonio. You will not suggest that option.

Antonio: That she should get engage as soon as possible and make the announcement to disperse the gossip.

Patrick: And to whom? To that Ren Jinguji so the gossip could be true and hope that fiasco end.

Antonio: No, that could make the situation worse.

Henry: Any other that you have in mind.

Antonio: It could be Soichiro Jinguji; he can be a very good husband. Mature, serious, knows to deal a business and also does not have a group of teenage girls after him.

Henry: No, he could be a good business man to replace you in retirement. Beside Isabel just met him where? In the party briefly and then in the dinner, the same dinner that place her in that problem in the first place.

Mary: What about that Ootori guy?

Patrick: Eichi, are you kidding me? That man is a greedy SOB that clearly just wanted Isabel to gain the money and is as bad as Ren Jinguji or even worse. He has the same reputation and he has been known to be womanizer, rude and narcissistic.

Isabel: Agreed

Patrick: Could you guys stop this. Look like a simulation of an otome game and clearly Isabel doesn't want to play this.

Isabel: [By now she have a tick symbol in her forehead, completely annoyed] I know that you all are very interested and busy arranging my "love" life but have any of you asked if I wanted to get married or at least date the people that have been suggested. No, of course not, you are doing the same thing that your family has been doing to you. [Signal to her father] Don't you remember the magic of falling in love? To be with her and to marry my mother because you wanted it, not because you were told to. Not to make you feel bad Mary. You have been in my life and raised me and make my house into a home with my brothers.

Mary: That's okay sweetheart. I have lived long enough to know that your mother will always be important to you and your father. That she have her place as I know I have mine. At first was hard for me to compete with her and then I learn that I was never meant to fight against her memory and her love, but to help her save the love ones that she left behind.

Antonio: Mary, I fell in love with you for your heart to accept this stubborn man and help me raise Isabel with the love that a girl needed. For the compassion that you have shown, to the point that you and your boys have become my family and help me deal with Isabel, when I didn't have a clue of what to do. I don't see them as your boys, but also mine in a way. Mitsune is my first love and the mother of my daughter, I will always love her. I'm sorry if anyway I make it looked like I married you for the wrong reason.

Mary: I knew the situation I was walking into the moment that started dating you. I came from a horribly failed marriage and a father that abandon my boys. We both came with our own baggage and problems.

Isabel: When the time comes that's what I want; something like my mother's love story or Mary's, but my own. That can come with its hardship and happiness, me and the person that I love. Is that so wrong to expect that?

Antonio does remember and now he sees that he was doing the same thing that he hated his parents for. The planning of a wedding to a wife that he didn't wanted. To act the way that they wanted and have the friends and the connection that they thought could be a good image to the family. To study what they selected in the school or college or their choosing, to live the places he was told too, that all changes when he went to Japan and met Mitsune. The hard moments that he and Mitsune had to endure, the hardship to be together and now he was doing it to his daughter. He feels like a real idiot. He has let himself get the pressure and the guilt of what happened and then takes it on his daughter. He must fix this before he loses her.

Antonio: Isabel, you are right, I'm sorry. You may choose to stay, but I have some conditions.

Isabel: Okay

Antonio: First everywhere you go must be with bodyguards.

Isabel: How many?

Antonio: 2 maybe 3

Isabel: Are you kidding me? Okay but only one and none in the house, just to be clear.

Antonio: Okay. Another one avoids Ren Jinguji.

Isabel: Father, not that thing again.

Antonio: For the time being, any more images that they take of you both together can add fuel to the fire that you already are.

Isabel: Okay, I shall not go in public with him. But I have a condition. No more blind date, planned marriages or party to introduce me to any guys.

Antonio: Okay. Another thing, if anything happens.

Isabel: I shall inform you immediately. Please inform that you are not longer looking for my husband. [Antonio makes a face] Yeah, I know that you have been making plans and investigating the single men in this country.

Antonio: Okay, I will stop.

After all was said and done. Isabel, Antonio and Mary shall remain in Japan. Henry and Patrick are going back. Still have to deal with the thing of the harassment in the phone and internet against Isabel.

Ren Jinguji Short:

The guys of Starish, Quartet Night, Soichiro, Oba-san, and even Masato are angry at me. The gossip magazine and media have made the damage. The attack that Isabel endures in the park clearly makes an impression to her father. Mr. La Mantua refused my request to see Isabel, even kick me out of his house. Inform my brother that we are not longer welcome and that make my brother and grandmother angry at me, that I mess up their chance to get the La Mantua. I can care less now about the company, the money and the fame. I care about Isabel, which she needs to feel same in the place that came to learn and sees this place that was alienated from her for years by her father, out of fear and now have given her a sour experience, one that she didn't deserve. Now I suspect that he is planning of taking her out of Japan. I don't want that to happen. I know that my selfish way created pain to a wonderful woman that even I have taken for granted and I want to help. So have been out of the media coverage and still try to find a way to fix this.

Masato Hijirikawa Short:

I have been trying to talk to Isabel in this couple of days. So far the family phone still work and they reluctantly have given me information of her. She has been down in her house, but ensures that is what she need is space, to heal mentally and physically of the incident at the park. Still not in the talking term with Ren, my roommate, I honestly don't know how to deal with the situation, I'm angry at him that he created the image that cause her trouble and angry at myself for not being beside her as the friend I'm supposed to be and help her get better. Also I have the situation with my father that wants to find a way to get me engage to her. I have feeling for her, but I know that she sees me as a friend and to do that behind her back is something that simply don't want.

Ranmaru Kurosaki Short:

I haven't seen Isabel since that incident and now she has been in her house for days. For what I have heard from Masato that they took away her phone and computer, because of the messages and calls she was getting. I wanted to visit her but I have been busy and the time that I could go to her house the maid I think her name is Yuma mentioned that Antonio is not allowing anyone to see her. But I will not stop, she need someone next to her and make her feel that everything is going to be okay. I need to know that she's okay, still remember that face that she had the moment those girls slap her and mentioned those horrible words. I'm not angry at Ren, I can understand that the price of being an idol and that the person that dates us could be in this situation, but is our responsibility that our love one feels same and happy to be with us. I want her to feel that, safe, happy and loved.

A/N: This "shorts" are tentative and could be use in the future if any route is build or selected. That means that I could just make one (To Finish it in this story-line) or make all 3 or more Route in a different Story-line that can help separate them better and be less confusing. Also you can read the one that you choose.


	19. Chapter 19

Legal disclaimer: I don't own Uta no Prince-sama or their characters, only mine OCs.

After the family reunion, everyone went to their rooms and Isabel wasn't the exception. She manage to get to her room and notice the window opened, odd, the weather have been a little chilly to be opening windows. She starts to look around looking for her cat Little Ran, hope that he haven't jump at the window. Before she could have noticed a hand cover her mouth and an arm surround her waist.

She tried to shake her uninvited guest off, at least so she can call for help.

Ranmaru: Isabel, it's me!

Isabel: Hmmm! [Stop the movement at the recognition of the voice.]

Ranmaru: Sorry for scaring you. [Removed the hand]

Isabel: Ranmaru, what are you doing here?

Ranmaru: I needed to talk to you and see if you're okay.

Isabel: Thank you for almost the heart attack.

Ranmaru: I have been trying to get in contact with you but . . .

Isabel: I imagine that my father has to do something about that. Sorry!

Ranmaru: Also I wanted to see this little guy. [Pick up form the floor and start petting Little Ran]

Isabel: He has been my best friend against insanity in these couple of days.

Ranmaru: So your dad didn't let you go out.

Isabel: Well, you can guess how overprotective he can get. Even heard that have ban the Jinguji from coming to the manor.

Ranmaru: Ren can't come over? And what he's going to do next?

Isabel: Well wanted to send me to United States.

Ranmaru heart falls to the ground at the mentions of those words. He start to acknowledge his growing feeling for the heiress, but to imagine that she could be gone, simply hurt his heart. He thinks he went already nuts the moment he decided to sneak out of the Saotome house and sneak in Isabel's room. But he was already worried what could have happened to her all those days that she has been restricted in her house. He have called to be informed that she wasn't available and calling her phone number to find out disconnected. Hearing the other in the Saotome house mentioning, that even Nanami, couldn't communicate with her and that her social media account was full of hateful messages of Ren's fans that band together to try to push her away from Ren Jinguji, and the engagement that the gossip program make it sound like a reality, according to them. To the point that had to be erased.

Ranmaru: And are you? Leaving?

Isabel: No, already dealt with the situation. So far I'm staying.

Ranmaru: That's good.

Isabel: Worried that I would leave the cat behind. Even if I was going to leave I was planning of taking Little Ran with me.

Ranmaru: That's not it. Well, yeah I would wonder what could happen to this guy.

Isabel: If we come to think of it, you could be like his father and you would be worried about him and his mommy leaving you alone. [She was joking at the comment, but Ranmaru skip a beat at this.]

Ranmaru: What if . . . ?

Isabel: What?

Ranmaru: Well, that you would leave and . . .

Isabel: What. . . Ranmaru?

Ranmaru and Isabel feel the awkward silence and proximity, started to blush and Little Ran is the one that took them out with his meowing.

Isabel: I will not leave, but the one that should is you before they find you here in my room.

Ranmaru: Yeah, sorry to come to your room like this.

Isabel: No problem, actually thank you for coming and to show that you care. I missed this.

Ranmaru: A guy sneaks into your room at night?

Isabel: Haha, no that! But this, interacting and having a good time with you.

Ranmaru: Before I forget, here. . . [passed a cell phone]

Isabel: Wha . . .

Ranmaru: I got you this so they will not bother you and also you can call me, well, us in this one. I already place some of the guys' phone number in it. So please send them a message to let them be an ease.

Isabel: Ranmaru, you didn't need to do this. Thank you, thank you so much.

Isabel at this demonstration of affection of his part makes her jump at his chest in an embrace and he hugs her back, enjoying the warm and the feeling that this moment make him feel like they got closer than ever.

After they managed to move around in the dark of the property to a fence away from the eyes of the guards, which leads to the outside.

Isabel: Well, out you go and hope you get safe.

Ranmaru: I'll text you when I get home. Good night.

Isabel: Good night Ranmaru. [A quick kiss in the cheek and start to run back to the house, as she feels the heat running in her face.] Why now I feel like that toward him? [She thought as she gets inside the house and in her way to her room.]

Ranmaru jump to the outside and see as she leaves with a crimson blush in their faces that run to the ears. Unbeknown to them that two people were watching part of the situation outside.

Mary: Is so romantic!

Antonio: They think that my security would be so weak as to leave just a boy sneak into my house like that. He's lucky that I like him enough to let him do that.

Mary: As far as I remember I was stopping you from going to her room and pull him out.

Antonio: Well, I'm a father; I don't feel comfortable of knowing a guy in my daughter's room late at night.

Mary: And still you wanted to play matchmaker to find her a husband. First you have to let her get close to a guy and get a boyfriend for that to happened. Or is the ideas of her being touch too much to endure.

Antonio: Your right, but I . . .

Mary: Still see her as your baby girl. I know, let go back to bed. You have to leave early in the morning


	20. Chapter 20

Legal disclaimer: I don't own Uta no Prince-sama, their characters, manga or anime. It's only for entertainment.

Ranmaru manage to get to doors and on his way see the one he doesn't want to see REN.

Ren: Good evening Ranmaru-san [Ranmaru just pass Ren trying to ignore the idiot that cause this problem on Isabel.] Are you angry too with me? What I did to you?

Ranmaru: You have done nothing wrong to me. I'm tire and just want to go to sleep.

Ren: For someone that I haven't done nothing clearly look like the opposite.

Ranmaru: . . . [sigh] Ren I have to ask you something? . . . What you did to Isabel was to make a move to her or to get back at someone in that place? Be honest. . .

Ranmaru wanted to see if Ren intention were good. Ranmaru realized his feeling, but also remember that Isabel had interacted with this player and maybe she was being nice to him out of friendship and it was Ren all along that was interested in. If that was the case, he have to acknowledge that he lost and at least Isabel was going to be happy with Ren, or whoever she chooses.

Ren: Well, is hard to say. One moment was to make Soichiro embarrased, but then I made it more, to get her to see me. Because they keep talking about Soichiro and Isabel being the perfect choice and that they could make it work. I felt left out, like I wasn't considered at all to be a candidate for her. Since that party I have been wondering about her. She didn't fall for my flirts and moves. She even offered me friendship and so far she look like she have been honest with me. [Ren looking at the window, and thinking of all that have happened up to th'is day]

Ranmaru: So you and Isabel have a friendship?

Ren: Yeah, even thou I must admit that I would like more. A person like her and Nanami are rare to come by and I lost Nanami. Maybe Isabel was my second chance. But now I have cause all this to her. All was fun until I heard about the park incident and the internet.

Ranmaru: Have you thought what your gonna do about it.

Ren: I have tried to talk to Isabel, but her parents and even mine are making it hard. I want to apologize and see that she is okay. Not to say Masato up to this day haven't talked to me. Shinin and Soichiro have told me the same thing. Keep doing my work and avoid Isabel. That this will pass and Isabel will be okay.

Ranmaru sees that Ren is being honest and any anger that he may have with him vanished.

Ranmaru: I suggest you talk this to Masato and explain yourself better and hopefully all will get better with him at least. Masato may be serious and look like he is unapproachable but he is far and you most of all people should know about it.

Ren: Thank you.

They goes their separate ways. Ren have a talk with Masato and at least that was over. Ranmaru knows that Ren meant well in a way. But Ranmaru's feeling for Isabel are strong and want to talk to her about it, but also knows that Isabel haven't been romantic with anyone in here. Does he have a change or Isabel sees him like Ren, just a friend?

The next day: La Hijirikawa Manor

Hayato have seen the news and is in his office and his mother walk in.

Osuki: Good morning son, I haven't seen you in the table this breakfast.

Hayato: Well, mother is not the first I do this. But if you have to know, I was reading the news and doing some paperwork before going to the main building. Everything okay?

Osuki: Then I assumed that you have seen the news of the Jinguji and La Mantua possible engagement?

Hayato: I have mother.

Osuki: Do you think is true?

Hayato: I have to be honest, I doubt it, make me think that the young Jinguyi was trying to make headlight with his actions again. I think you should call Masato and make him go over there to give his friendly support.

Osuki: I will call Masato and see what he have to tell, but don't you think that telling him to do that could cause a problem to him with Mr. La Mantua. I assumed he must be very wary of the people getting close to his house and mostly members of Starish.

Hayato: There's only one way to know. Please mother, call my son, and remind him of being a good friend to Miss La Mantua.

Osuki leave the office and make a call to Masato.

Masato: [answer the call] Hello Oba-sama, how can I help you?

Osuki: Hello my child, I'm fine thank you for asking. I'm calling in regard to a request of your father.

Masato: What happened?

Osuki: It have come to the attention of your father about the news of the engagement of Miss La Mantua and young Jinguyi. Wonder if it's true those gossips?

Masato: . . . [sigh] No Oba-sama the aren't.

Osuki: Good, that would please your father to hear. Also my child I hope that you as dear friend of the Miss La Mantua, be there to support and help her. Those gossip have turn quite nasty and a young lady need all the friends that can make her endure such days.

Masato: Yes, Oba-sama. I have called and all the La Mantua residence but sadly Mr. La Mantua have informed me that due to concern of her safety he have restrict the visit for her.

Osuki: If your are in such good standing to get some information from the La Mantua, I assumed that you can also get to the house and be welcome there as well.

Masato have been busy lately with all the projects that have been place and now the scandal made by Ren, make the curfew a little more strict. But he think that his grandmother was right. He as a friend should go a visit Isabel and see if she was okay. Maybe he should call again today and see if La Mantua would accept the request to visit Isabel on his behave NOT his father or the Hijirikawa family.

Masato: I will try Oba-sama, please tell father, that my friendship with the Miss is that friendship and that my connection to her should be innocent and not planned as he think like she or I am a pawn to be move at his desire. Sayonara, Oba-sama.

Osuki can hear the call end and feel pride. Masato have prove that he care for that young lady, enough to give such word to his father, that have always obeyed and never question an order. Maybe Masato can show that his happiness and life is his own and also prove the potential to be the next head of the family, just like her late husband.


	21. Chapter 21

Legal disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama, its just a fanfiction for entertainment only.

La Mantua Residence

Antonio and Mary are having their breakfast and their normal conversation of the day events and what they were going to do, when Isabel show up in the room and take a seat close to them.

Antonio: Good morning Isabel

Isabel: Good morning Mom and Dad.

Antonio: Are you going to the campus today? [worried about her safety]

Isabel: I have missed enough days of classes. I have to make for all if I want to make this validated as any credit for graduation.

Mary: Isabel have you thought anything about going to the States for the graduation.

Isabel: I know I have to go there to make the last things and the graduation. I have to talk to my counselor, maybe later today or at the end of the week, since I assumed I have a whole week of assignment to cover and make-up for.

Antonio get up and kiss Mary on the cheeks and Isabel on the top of her head.

Antonio: I'm off, see ya girls later.

Isabel/Mary: Bye!

Mary drink her coffee and see Isabel looking at the window.

Mary: Security said their no one suspicious around and the groupies haven't been around this couple of days. Also Patrick already talked to the University and they assured that no incident should happened or be tolerated on campus.

Isabel: It's not that.

Mary: Then why the long look in that face of yours?

Isabel: Is something I have been wondering?

Mary: Honey you know I'm not your dad, you can talk to me all you want.

Isabel: Is. . . huh . . . how. . . do you know?

Mary: Do I know what, Isabel? You have to be more clear girl.

Isabel: Is that I read in the stories and see in the movies, I had my crush when younger, but I have wonder. How do you know is that person is the one? The one that will make you happy and the one that is worth to fight for?

Mary: AWWWW! My little girls is in love.

Isabel: NO, I'M NOT . . . [she is blushing, what embarrassing moment to make such questions to your step-mother at that age]

Mary: Isabel, you maybe don't know.

Isabel: huh?!

Mary: Many get into relationship without fully thinking about breaking up with that person. Many get into the relationship thinking THAT is the one. They are happy to be with that person, and that's it. There is many reason to start a relationship, some are simply dating to see what happen, some just are afraid to be alone and think their happiness is determine by being with someone and in "love". Some work out and are together for many years. The trial in the relationship are test to see their level of commitment to be with that person. Some passes and some other don't. Have to keep in mind that all depend of the person. You have to take your father case for example, he met and fell in love with your mother, and she responded to that affection, they fought their trials to be together and where happy together. Sadly life and death can be cruel, your father latter marry me, I know he wasn't in love with me. He simply saw me as a safe bet. Someone that he knew for year and that saw as vulnerable at the time and my situation. But later we develop our love, by working on it and re-connecting. I know your father was avoiding love because he thought he was cheating on your mom. In his mind she was alive to him.

Isabel: What about you, mom?

Mary: In my case I thought I loved my ex-husband and got married and got Henry and Patrick. But as the years passed the relationship was dying, I was wondering if it was my fault and blamed myself for that failure. I suspected him of being unfaithful, a woman can feel it, it's like a sixth sense and at the end he left the family, his wife and sons, I can think why he did it. I can blame him for it. But in reality I can't be sure. His detached attitude toward me and the boys can simply make me think he didn't wanted the responsibility of a family and wanted to be free and be with other women. Instead of talking to me, he choose that path. I could have talk to him more, instead of locking my emotion afraid of facing the truth. Because I was afraid to be label, like many people do. I was afraid to face the facts. To see, that was my mistake. I hold it in thinking I was doing good to my family. I was causing more damage and now I think about if we would have talked about it sooner, all that pain would have been less. A failed marriage and the cheating hurt, but at least we could have been forward and closed that wound sooner. Later after that I met your father and all is history.

Isabel: Too much to think about.

Mary: Just go with your heart, Isabel. If you love someone be honest to that person and to yourself and see what can lead you. Do you think of that person all the time? Wondering what he's doing? Where he is?

Isabel: [blushing thinking about it] sometimes. But that make it sound like a yandere.

Mary: Haha. Not that way Isabel? Another question; Being with that person give you happiness and your heart skip a beat when he get close to you or touch you?

Isabel now is like a tomato red and can't even make a word, she simply nod at Mary.

Mary: Congratulation! Your in love, or in the first stages of.

Isabel: What I do? I want to see him, but thinking of it make me nervous and make me want to avoid him.

Mary: Do you think he feel anything for ya?

Isabel: I don't know.

Mary: Well, you can be honest and tell him [Sees Isabel expression, that mean NO] or interact with him a little more and see if the feeling is there and he tell you something, you know confess his love for you.

After that long conversation with Mary, Isabel continues her dailies activities as normal and still thinking what Mary told her. Isabel have the feeling that she is in love with him, but is nervous and scared that his affection are only friendship and even a more darker that others. She had other guys asked her out and she thought that they loved her. But to later see them in their true colors, thank to her brother. They only see her as a easy life guarantee. A rich stupid girl that they can play and get her money, her family name, simply use her. Well one of the down side of being rich, she think.


End file.
